Angels Aren't Always In Heaven
by butterfly-bambi
Summary: MWPP, final year of Hogwarts for the Marauders. Will James finally get that girl of his dreams? Will Sirius finally get a real girlfriend? Will Peter stop eating every five seconds? What about Remus? An eventful story from the POV of Lily's best friend.OC
1. A Screwed Up Essay

Part One: Memories of Hogwarts

Fourth Year

Chapter 1: A Screwed Up Essay

I never was a deep sleeper, every little noise awoke me; my mother thought I had insomnia, but the real reason was the nightmares.

My imagination was vast, like another world, and my mind played tricks on me, haunted me with horrible nightmares. But when I was eight years old, it was found out that my nightmares weren't just normal nightmares of young children, they were visions. I have a curse of seeing death.

I saw omens of people dying, most murdered by the dark lord, some torture…it was terrible. But I had to live with it, a foresight passed to me from thousands of years ago. There are only two other known magical people with this curse; one was an evil wizard, Salazar Slytherin's brother-Solomon. And another was a powerful witch, Morgarnia Avaliayne, my mother's ancestor, she was a good witch but she died at the age of twenty.

My curse is a secret, only members of my family know, and when I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts (which was actually my second-I transferred a year ago) I told Lily, she was my best friend and so I trusted her.

Also that year, was when many other events also happened, the most wonderful one was meeting my other best friend, Katrina Lavinstone.

Katrina was another transfer student, this time from America, with a little trace of a bubbly accent. She is the type of person who makes you smile and feel special; Katrina gives this light to people, though she probably doesn't know it.

Another event also happened during my fourth year…the Marauders became official. The Marauders were James Potter, big head Quidditch player and had a big crush on Lily, but was so annoying and had such a big ego she hated him with passion, probably the only passion she had for him. Also Sirius Black, womaniser, another Quidditch player and James best mate. Also Remus Lupin, the only sensible one, but that doesn't make him good, he's also smart or otherwise cunning. And Peter Pettigrew, who looks like mummies-quiet-good-little-boy (about the Marauders-not my words-Katrina's') but is so not.

They became official and started their pranks and chaos, and became even more popular than ever before especially with the girls.

Sirius and James went out with a different girl every day, literally, the longest a girl for them would last was a week, we all (Lily, me and Katrina) found this so disgusting, we were probably the only girls that had not fallen for their charms.

But James really liked Lily, he asked her out fifty times a day, but Lily hated James and of course would never go out with him, and was not playing hard to get either, but alas James is one heck of a stubborn guy…who probably likes the fun of the challenge and chase of Lily.

Katrina, well she was Katrina, happy fun and social, she was even happier going out with Mark Edwards, Ravenclaw fifth year.

That just left me, while Katrina was out with Mark and Lily putting her Anti-Potter spray into action, I was just doing my usual, as I was known as Miss-Study-Smart-A lot I got on with my History of Magic essay in the library, this is where it all began. Sirius and Peter were in the library too, for god knows what reason though… and I was just scribbling away when Sirius came up to my desk.

"Hey Peter, come over here, its Know-it-all zit girl," he shouted over to Peter.

"Be quiet it's a library!" bellowed Madame Prince over him.

Sirius ignored her. I went red with embarrassment, I was fourteen and I had a skin problems over the past years, I developed early and was spotty, but that was under control now, though I still had my breakouts I wasn't that bad. But the Marauders never forgot and I got teased, Lily and Katrina stood up for me, but it didn't stop. I was also good at the old books, so a know-it-all-straight-A-student, that caused me trouble as well as being tall for my age. Yeah, I had it all messed up, but I was modest and couldn't tell a mouse "boo", but I should have told Sirius to get lost.

"Please Sirius, I'm writing an essay that has to be in for tomorrow".

Sirius just smirked,

"Slipping up on our grades are we now? Ah lets see that essay, I'll check it for you", Sirius, before I could stop him grabbed my essay and started to crunch it up.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to get it back, but he was too tall even for my height and was fiddiling with it above my head.

"Here catch Pete", said Sirius laughing and throwing it to Peter. I lunged for my essay in Peter's hand; at least I was taller than him. But he quickly threw it back to Sirius.

"Oh no, this doesn't exactly look like Celeste Demesne standard to me, I guess we'll just have to get rid of this useless draft then", said Sirius and I screamed for him to stop but he had already chucked it out of the window.

I ran over to the window and looked out, my essay was a little white ball being consumed by the giant squid.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY NOW!" screeched Madame Prince's voice over to me, Sirius and Peter. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the library, hearing footsteps behind me. Knowing it was Sirius and Peter I rushed back to the common room, but Sirius caught my hair at the portrait.

"Get off!" I shouted at him, this time making no effort to control my rage.

Sirius let go, and I bashed into the wall at the impact. I could hear laughter all around me and everyone staring, I was starting to cry reluctantly, my forehead bruised.

"What do you think your doing! What's going on?" demanded an angry voice. I saw through blurry vision, a flash of red hair. Lily. She came and gently helped me onto my feet, I muttered that I was fine, and I told her quietly about the essay.

That was the wrong move, when Lily's mad, her fuse is short she just explodes in fury.

She stormed up to Sirius.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You bully people for the sake of your enjoyment? Do you ruin people's work for your enjoyment?"

Sirius just rolled his eyes in boredom.

"Ah…its not like Demesne can't write another bloody essay", he replied. This time, I couldn't bottle up my anger…I was getting extremely pissed off with Sirius.

"DAMNIT BLACK!" I screamed, catching him by surprise, "I'M CRAP AT HISTORY OF MAGIC! THAT ESSAY TOOK ME SIX DAYS TO WRITE A FOUR FEET! I NEED TEN FEET!"

Even Lily looked shocked at my volume, which I didn't usually explode in.

I looked at Sirius with loathing, he was silent for once.

"Hey Padfoot, what's the noise about?" asked a voice, we all turned. It was James. As soon as he saw Lily was there, he automatically combed his hand through his hair and slid an arm around Lily's waist. Ah…but she wasn't having that now.

"Potter get off me!" she shouted; slapping his arm away.

"Hey hey…just trying to show some affection! So what's going on now?"

I looked at Sirius who caught my eye and I turned away and entered the common rooms without a word. I began a new essay…spilling small tears on the parchment.

Lily and Kat came up to our dorm. Room a while later, they put their arms around my shoulders and said softly.

"I'm so sorry"

I turned to Kat.

"You must have heard about the "incident" then" I mumbled.

Kat smiled at me.

"Oh yes, oh yes and I'm very proud of you for yelling at Black, but I remind you that that its my job to do that and he hasn't heard the last of it", She clicked her knuckles, "I'm so gonna kick his ass"

Lily and me laughed, Kat was joking she's too sweet, but I think she would dangerously hurt someone if she really wanted to.

"I'm not kidding! I know some serious kung-fu you know!" she replied laughing too.

"You couldn't hurt a fly Katty", said Lily to Katrina.

"Let alone a guy", I added.

Kat just chucked a pillow at us, and we both jumped back at her on the bed giggling.


	2. The Fudge Sisters

Part One: Memories of Hogwarts

Fifth Year

Chapter 2: Fudge Sisters

There is one really odd thing in common between me, Lily and Katrina; we're the Fudge Sisters. Okay, I know it already sounds weird, well we're called the Fudge Sisters because we all love fudge. I don't mean love…its more like an addiction. When I was younger my mother used to make her special fudge for treats when I was extra good, now I've learnt the secret family recipe myself I can make it anytime!

We realised we were the fudge fanatics when I decided to make some fudge on Lily's birthday, and that's when we realised we had a major affair going on with fudge.

So whenever we were feeling down, mad or celebrating we had my special fudge which I would sneak down to the kitchens and make, with the help of my house elf friend; Sooki.

One time when the three of us were eating fudge in the common rooms, a nice quiet evening, something very odd happened; the fudge disappeared. No, It didn't get lost or walk off…it just vanished in thin air. We were chatting about stuff and Lily reached out her hand for a little nibble of fudge and the box vanished!

"OH my god!" shouted Lily jumping up.

"What?"

"The fudge…. just vanished!"

"You're joking!"

"No I'm serious!"

"Wait a second…", said Kat thoughtfully, "Serious…Sirius! The Marauders!"

"You don't mean you think they took it?" I asked.

"Yeah well who else could of? Its their kind of prank isn't it?"

"Yes…but how did they get the fudge so quickly?" enquired Lily.

"They must have used some kind of invisibility spell because I never saw them" I replied looking around the room for anyone, it was empty apart from us.

"Wait…you hear that? From upstairs…boys dorms" said Kat pointing up.

We all quietly tiptoed up the stairs and onto the landing outside the boys dorm rooms and listened carefully…

"That was a good one James!" said a voice I recognized as Sirius's.

"Yeah…this fudge is yumm-eee"

I glanced at Lily, who was trying to control her rage.

"Do you think the girls will be mad?" said the calm voice of Remus.

"Nah…they'll never know!"

"Yeah…your invisibility cloak really rocks James!"

The three of us ran silently to our dorm rooms.

"So that's how they got past us, an invisibility cloak", said Katrina as she closed the wooden door of the girl's dorm room.

"Oh when I get my hands on Potter I swear I will-

"No Lily, I think we need to be a little more…discrete", I said smiling mischievously.

"Look now Sellie is rubbing off you Kat!" protested Lily.

"Ah, but she's right", replied Kat, "We need to be a little less obvious at the operations of our revenge plans…but that doesn't mean we have to be less obvious with the actual result".

We all grinned slyly at that and spent the rest of the evening devising ways to ruthlessly punish the marauders for taking our special fudge.

The next day, our plan was sent into action, we all had parchments that I designed so only, Kat, Lily and me could read the actual writing.

The plans followed as so, and were completed perfectly.

Step 1: During Potions, Kattie must spill "accidentally" Remus's potion all over him. Remus being a gentleman won't fuss too much if Kat makes a damsel-in-distress-apology.

Step 2: During Transfiguration, Lily must obviously flirt with any boy nearby while she sits next to James.

Step 3: During Herbology, Celeste must without anyone noticed put long-lasting compost manure on Sirius's head.

Step 4: During DADA, Kattie must "practice" jinxes very accurately (such as the Bat bogey and Flying tonsils) on Peter in the duelling sections.

Step 5: During Astrology Celeste must set Sirius's telescope so all he can see is Argus Filch's bedchambers.

Step 6: Before Dinner, Lily must put a shock-pink spell on the marauder's cloths so the minute they enter the Great Hall all their clothing turns pink.

The best part of this was the shock-pink spell; it was total humiliation for Sirius, James, Remus and Peter while brilliant triumph for us.

So we celebrated with another big box of fudge that evening in the girls dorm rooms.

Till Sirius and James came storming in.

"It was you three wasn't it!", said Sirius pointing to his long pink hair and the three of us.

"I font know fot you're fokin afout" said Katrina while happily chewing a lump of fudge.

"Shut up Lavinstone! We know it was you!" shouted James at Kat.

"Potter you shut up! How dare you just barge in here and accuse us!" retorted Lily now standing up with her back rigid.

"Oh cut the crap Evans, we know it was you idiots messing up our day!" said Sirius loudly.

"Look we don't know what on earth you're talking about okay? Now could you please just leave us alone?" I said trying to make peace.

"Ah now know it all is lying, what you gonna do Demesne? Explode on us with you're zits?" shouted Sirius back at me.

"That's enough!" bellowed Kat, "Just Leave!"

"NO!"

"Well if you're gonna act like two immature four year olds then I'll just have to do this forcefully- _Expelliarmus_!"

James and Sirius both flew out of the door and landed painfully on the landing outside the door.

"What the hell did you-?

"Don't complain Black…Anyway pink suits you" I said and slammed the door in Sirius's face.


	3. Quaffles and Quarrels

A Celestial Angel: Part One: Memories of Hogwarts  
Sixth Year Chapter 3: Quaffles and Quarrels 

"Kattie for the last time…I am **not **going!"

"Oh come on Celeste we need you!"

"No you don't, I know you know how rubbish I am go and find someone else who can actually ride a broom without falling off in the first five minutes"

Katrina put her hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"You may be slightly accident prone, but you're a brilliant player! Please do this for me?"

Kat was actually on her knees pleading me. As me being Celeste, I couldn't refuse the big cute puppy dog blue eyes.

"Okay! I'll do it…but its all your fault if I completely humiliate myself" I said and reluctantly stood up to go.

"Ah you won't humiliate yourself! Don't be such a pessimist!" replied Katrina happily being victorious and dragged me out of the portrait hole.

When we arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, me clutching my broom nervously I almost died seeing everyone else. There was about twenty Gryffindors lined up for the chaser trials, Adrian Bone, fantastic chaser and captain had left Hogwarts this year and that left James in charge but with one missing player.

"Come on, your not gonna get anywhere by just standing there…come one get in the line", said Katrina nudging me gently.

So I stood patiently and anxiously in the line for the trials, I watched up ahead at all the other contenders, there were plenty good ones, a few disasters and the odd one amazing…the only one amazing was probably Andy McKinley who passed the keeper; Cassandra a couple of times and she was a darn good keeper.

It was my turn to fly and Katrina was of course there muttering in my ear that I would be fine and I shouldn't be nervous and they'll love me.

Yeah, it was okay for her she already hooked the position of second chaser on the team and was jolly happy and care-free all the time, so very much unlike myself…and James Potter was deciding mostly on who got the position. He might hate me and tell me I am dismal and he might say yes, so to get on Lily's side. Fingers crossed.

"Look who it is…Demesne of all people!" said a voice, I turned and saw Sirius to the right of me standing next to James. Damn. I'm dead.

"Right Demesne, your instructions are to try scoring past Cassandra with the passing between me and Lavinstone, and while Dan and Sirius try to knock you out with bludgers…okay?"

I noticed that he said everyone else's first names apart from Katrina and me.

"Sure", I replied simply trying to look all calm and relaxed.

"Right lets see what miss-smarty can do" laughed Sirius and whizzed off into the air with all the other players.

"Good luck" said James a little coldly before he also sped into the air.

All eyes where on me.

I mounted my quite speedy but war-torn Firestar 76.

The sharp breath of air brushed against my face and swept my hair.

James threw the quaffle into my hands, I noticed lobed it so I had to stretch to catch it.

I sped towards the three hoops, guarded skilfully by Cassandra.

"Katrina!" I shouted and passed the quaffle to her, Katrina, me and James where in a three formation, where I was in the centre.

I went a little ahead, motioning Kat to pass to James, which she did, I could hear a faint buzzing sound behind me, and I dodged. A sweet little bludger from Sirius.

James passed to me, I kept dodging bludgers back and forth, and I could see what they were trying to do make me fly into the opposite direction so I was getting further away from the hoops.

As I heard the ninth bludger coming from my left, I zoomed up and flew right towards it.

"CELESTE!"

Just as it was about to smash into my nose, I dodged and zoomed towards the hoops…and scored.

I breathed in deeply…I was just so glad it worked.

"Are you crazy?" bellowed Katrina at me, her face white and panicked.

"No…just using tactics"

"To commit suicide?"

"Relax Lavinstone…we need to carry on **now**", said another voice; James and we flew back into our positions.

This time I didn't use such a dangerous techniques, but other quick little ones and managed to my utter surprise score four other quaffles through the hoops.

I was hoping they were all impressed we had one last go at scoring. This time the beaters; Dan and Sirius were coming in close for the kill.

I finally managed to get close to the hoops and swerved low around them, trying to confuse the keeper, it worked and I was just about to lunge the quaffle into the third hoop when…I felt the sharpest pain at the back of my head and I hurtled downwards…my mind becoming black….

"Are you out of your mind Black?" screamed a voice.

"Hey…it was just an accident" another voice replied.

"AN ACCIDENT? HITTING A SPIKEY BALL INTO THE BACK OF SOMEBODYS HEAD DIRECTLY IS NOT AN ACCIDENT!" shouted another furious voice.

"Well its Demesne's fault for not dodging it too you know"

"Sirius…just apologize…you did hit the bludger pretty hard" said a calm voice.

"Why should I apologize Moony? The whole point of the trials was to find a good chaser, if Demesne can't dodge a measly bludger than I don't really think she's up for the job"

"A MEASLY BLUDGER? You sneaked up on her and whacked her from behind! That's foul play!"

"Lay off Lavinstone! Its not his fault"

"OH HELL IT'S HIS FAULT!"

"Do you seriously want to get kicked off the team!"

"Go on then Potter…see if I care? I'm willing to get kicked off a lousy team full of foul players and has a lousy captain!"

"Shut your mouth Lavinstone! James is not a lousy captain!"

"Fine then you must be a lousy player then!"

"You-

"GUYS STOP!"I screamed sitting up on my bed, I looked around and I saw I was in the Hospital Wing, surrounding by Lily, Katrina and the Marauders. Everybody went silent.

"I don't want all of you to fight because of me, I don't want Kat to get kicked off the team because of me either! Please don't argue…I'm okay," I added gazing at their faces.

"But Sella your not okay…you've got a three cuts across the back of your head and you've broken your arm too" said Lily gently to me, her emerald eyes softened.

"Madame Promfrey will fix me though…she always does"

"That doesn't change what happened though," said Kat still glaring at Sirius.

"Now all of you could you please leave…there is some healing to be done here!" said the shrill voice of Madame Promfrey from afar.

"Bye guys" I said before Lily and Katrina could protest to staying.

They all left apart from Sirius, which I was very surprised at, I decided not to look at him.

"Demes-Celeste I'm sorry about biting your head off literally…No offence intended I swear", said Sirius giving his most pleasant grin.

"You think", I replied smiling at him.

"No I'm serious, I'm sorry…well I've got to go before Promfrey murders me", said Sirius looking around warily and then turned to leave.

"Thanks…bye" I replied.

"Oh and", added Sirius turning around, "For compensations and this is the truth…you're a bloody good chaser you know". He then walked off a little hurried.

I smiled to myself…that was probably the nicest said that Sirius Black has ever said to me, I guess he isn't a completely insolent womanising jerk after all.


	4. The Epic of Lily and James

A/N:

I've just realised a couple of things.

Disclaimer: None of the original Harry Potter characters belong to me…all credit to Jo Rowling…all wonderful and magical!

Thank you soooooo much Sapphire for you're review, it may be my only one but it meant so much to me! And as for Celeste I can't exactly relate to her either in height , but I decided to make her tall so she could a little to the head height of Sirius, I apologise to anyone who doesn't like fudge, because of the last chapter, but I'm addicted and if you don't like fudge, think of what their obsession as one of you're food obsessions too! I'm really v. glad that you like my writing style and that Angel's Aren't Always In Heaven (or I've decided on AAAIH for short!) is one of you're fave stories! I'm overjoyed and I'm even more motivated to write now thanks to you! Keep reading and reviewing! Here's a little chapter about Lily and James and Celeste's views.

Love- Maria xox

Angels Aren't Always In Heave: Part One: Memories of Hogwarts  
Sixth Year Chapter 4: The Epic of Lily and James 

There's this funny little thing about James Potter and Lily, apart from having the biggest ego in the universe and being so damn stubborn he is very determined. He's been after Lily for six long years and still hasn't given up or got over the fact that Lily despises him. I sometimes think of it is as a sad epic tale of Lily and James.

James is still trying, striving to get her to at least look at him nicely, to get her to smile at one of his jokes or let him help her in Transfiguration (James's best subject, Lily's worst).

This all sounds all so sweet and I should be sympathetic to poor James but the thing is he is also a jerk, womaniser (not as bad as Mr. Black though) and he has an inflated big head. And Lily to top it all off is also very stubborn, short tempered and doesn't find the Marauder's pranks, jokes and messing about funny at all. So it doesn't really seem like they're a match made in heaven.

That was what I thought till one afternoon in February, I was in the library as usual…most people I suspect think I'm the most boring person, but I think I'm social and have a life too.

I was all quiet and reading till I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I looked over. Of all the people to tap on the shoulder in the library it was guess whom? James Potter.

"Hey..err Celeste Sorry to disturb you like this…I just need to talk to you"

My eyes widened slightly, but I guessed it was probably something about homework so I shoved the books off the chair beside me.

"Yes? So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

James looked slightly fidgety and nervous…since when was James Potter like that?

"It's about Lily"

Oh. Lily.

"What about her?"

"I know like she doesn't like me…okay I know she hates me but I really like her. I know it sounds crazy, she hates me but I've always liked her, ever since the first time I saw her on the train…till six years later. Now. And I want her to like me, I'm not totally what she sees me as, I'm a good person…I just sometimes wish she'd see that.", James looked at me and then looked down, "Sorry I know…its crazy"

"Love is crazy", I replied simply. He was surprised but smiled at me, I smiled back.

"By the way James…why are you asking me this?", I asked. Out of all the people, me?

"Well you're one of Lily's best friends, I thought you'd be best to ask…and Katrina was kinda busy too…I just wanted to see if you could help me change"

Ah…Kat was busy? Obviously with her beloved Mark.

"James…I can't help you change that much, it comes from you, but I could always try to guide Lily…I believe that you're a good person, I'm sure she'll give you a chance"

"But how am I supposed to change?"

I thought for a moment about James's question, I decided to be a little cryptic.

"I think you know how", I answered.

"Well thanks…I've gotta go…and I'm sorry about last week with Sirius, we've decided that you're going to be the chaser too. Congratulations", replied James and turned to leave.

"Is that because I decided to help you? You made me a chaser?" I asked a little slyly.

"No…you're a good sensible player with some interesting techniques and I also wanted to make up a little for Sirius hitting you with that bludger in all honesty"

I was surprised at how quickly and confidently he delivered that.

"Well thanks"

"Yeah…don't forget practice this week"

"I won't", I replied and walked away.

Something happened that day that changed me…I felt kinder towards James and I realised he isn't all bad- he had the courage to speak to me about Lily- I never could have done that. James isn't going after Lily because she's a challenge or whatever, it's because he loves her. I decided I was going to try and change Lily's thoughts on James…I would need Kat's help though. And I guess that James is a good guy really, and maybe the rest of the Marauder's are too. Or maybe they've got to learn to value more what is important and the things that they cherish in life but perhaps don't realise. Either way, I guess I've realised that people aren't always what they seem.

A/N: Please I beg and pray that I will have more reviews! I will keep updating too! And I also realised that on the past chapters my title's are Celestial Angel, that's because it was the original story title, but I changed it…sorry about that!


	5. Masquerade Man Hunt

Part One: Memories of Hogwarts

Sixth Year

Chapter 5: Masquerade Man Hunt

For once, ever in all the six years I've been at Hogwarts there was a Masquerade Ball. As soon as students saw the notice outside the Great Hall…some were overjoyed and some were miserable. The odd thing about the ball was though that it was happening for really no occasion, Valentine's Day had passed, it was late April and there was really no event to celebrate or remember. I guess the fact that our practice exams were coming to a close..but ack we had our N.E.W.Ts next year. But it was still just a Masquerade ball that came out of nowhere. It was in a week's time and that was one of the hardest weeks of my life.

It was Katrina that started off by making things difficult. We were at a mini slumber party, just to discuss stuff and scoff sweets with our fellow dorm. Girls. Me, Lily, Kat, Cassie (Gryffindor Keeper) and Daisy were sitting in a circle munching away at Honeyduke's finest and sipping butterbeer.

"Well girls…we all know what important stuff is coming up!" Katrina said grinning.

"Exams?" I said. Kat looked at me in disapproval and slapped my leg.

"Ow"

"No! Is that seriously all you think about Celeste Demesne? No! I meant the Masquerade ball…next Saturday"

"Oh" all of us said together. Well sometimes I wonder if guys is all that Kat thinks about.

"What about it?" asked Daisy fiddling with her goldie locks of hair.

Kat sighed and exaggerated sigh and said.

"Have you guys found dates to go with yet?"

Yup, all that Kat thinks about is guys.

"I'm going with Dave Johnson", replied Cassie smiling.

"Really? That's Great!" all of us said together…almost robotically.

"Ya! You guys are wonderful together! That's fantastic Cas," said Kat beaming. Cassie didn't say anything but blushed deeply.

"What about you Daisy, I'm sure you've got no probs at all finding a guy to go with," asked Kat to Daisy, a twinkle in her eye. It was true, everyone practically adored Daisy well she had a sweet innocent look to her, like she was extremely delicate and had to be handled with care. Daisy was a very sweet person too.

"Well, actually I haven't found anyone to go with yet, I'm not at all sure right now" said Daisy thoughtfully.

"I think you have thought about it Daise…you're going with Mckinash are you not?", asked Lily scoffing…guest what? Fudge.

Roy Mckinash was very popular; he apparently made you melt by looking at him. Sounds kind of freaky if you ask me…not dreamy.

"Oh yes…Roy did ask me, but I don't about that either" replied Daisy who was obviously confused about the whole concept.

"Well he is a pretty cute Slytherin, for a slytherin…so If I where you I would take the opportunity of going with him" replied Kat causally.

"He's a Slytherin?…people are put into that house for a reason" said Lily frowning.

"Yerrr…but he's still cute"

Lily, me, Daisy and Cassie all rolled our eyes.

"He's probably one of those snobby pureblood fanatic playboys" said Cassie chewing on something that looked like a deformed Sugar Quill. Lily snorted at the comment.

"Oh you girls are just so boring! Come on, you must care a _little_ about taking a date to the ball.

"Ah! It's Armageddon if I don't have a date! I'm shall die or commit suicide hath I go alone" I said dramatically doing a very Juliet like death scene.

"Exactly…well done Celeste, my point exactly, you're catching on!" exclaimed Katrina.

"God Kat, she was being sarcastic!" said Daisy laughing lightly.

"Oh"

"Your so blonde" Lily said laughing.

"I am not **blonde**!"

"You sure?"

"Hey…don't go all red head one me hone-"

"Guys…cool it, I said trying make peace (once more), "Okay maybe we should try and have decent dates for the ball"

"I think we deserve more than **decent**"

"Well if they're nice, okay looking and are not completely thick n sick I think that's mostly what counts, I replied.

"Aim a little higher darling I'm sure we could get peeps who are funny, cool and fit for us all…I'm positive we can find a couple around here" said Kat bouncily, she was pretty excited.

"Whatever" said Lily flinging herself on her bed and cuddling up with her soft toys "I'm sleepy anyway" she added and gave a big yawn.

"It's only eight Lily," said Daisy looking at her watch. Kat just ignored everyone completely.

"We will call it…Masquerade Man Hunt!" she announced all starry-eyed.

I started choking on my butterbeer, Cassie hit me on the back.

"What the hell?" I said after I recovered.

"Masquerade Man Hunt…the search for the perfect man", carried on Kat dreamily.

This time Lily choked on her pumpkin juice and we all started laughing.

"Sounds like you're about to decapitate a poor boy" said Daisy giggling.

I immediately had the image of the Marauders having their heads chopped off; this could be true apart from the fact that they were neither poor nor innocent.

"Well, nobody's perfect", I said thoughtfully to Kat.

"Yes…but some can be close" she replied still in her "perfect man" trance.

"Well maybe we should have a go at this man hunt" said Lily sitting up. I turned to stare at her; she usually wasn't so bothered about all this kind of stuff about guys.

"I mean it would be cool I guess to have some decent dates to the ball" she added smiling.

"What is it with you girls and this decent thing…think a little step higher wouldya…I'll make you bring out your inner shine so no boy can resist you!" said a very over excited Katrina dancing in her muggle Hello Kitty pj's.

"Well I don't think all of us need it, Cassie's already got a date and Daisy already got suitors, hey Sella do you think we need to be worked on?" asked Lily to me. Daisy and Cassie both turned beetroot at their comments.

"I guess you don't really Lily, you're pretty fine as you are" I mumbled looking at my red haired friend. It was true, Lily was quite pretty really even though she didn't really give a damn anyway. She had these almond shaped bewitching green eyes which really stood out as well as of course her red-head-red-temper auburn hair. I was slightly different on the other hand. Actually complete opposite. I had dark hair, that hid my face most of the time (self-conscious I guess) and my eyes were dark too and my skin odd…just odd. But I was happy with one thing, I had gotten better and more confident in my appearance over the years I had learnt it wasn't everything.

"Oh come on Celeste girl, I'm wrong you don't need you're inner shine it already beams out from you" said Kat giving me a great cheek-to-cheek smile.

"She's right, you don't need to change you're wonderful the way you are," said Daisy.

"And if any guy thinks you're not good enough for him…" added in Cassie.

"…Well then he can just go ta hell" finished Lily promptly.

"Thanks guys" I said laughing and hugged all my friends, so very grateful I have them. They all knew about my little secret, it still didn't bother them.

"But I still agree with Lily actually, lets do this man hunt and have some fun with it" I added grinning.

"Ya! We're gonna do it! Cassie I know you got Dave but will you help us anyways?" said Kat.

"Anything for my sisters" replied Cassie.

"You girls in?"

"We're all in!"


	6. Kat's Yummy LookOut

A/n: thank you so very much for your review Sapphire! You very much encourage me, though the lack of reviews I will carry on writing this fic. Sorry this took long to update, I've been really busy with exams and all! Thank goodness it's all over though, here goes the story! And also I'm sorry the ball won't be in this chapter, the next one, this is about the actual "hunting". Hope this chappie doesn't see pointless to you.

Kat's Yummy LookOut

AAAIH: Chapter 6

Sixth Year

"Hey Kat"

"What's up Celeste?"

"You know about this date looking stuff…but you don't need to look, what about Mark Edwards?" I asked curiously about Kat's boyfriend.

"Oh I'm so over him", she replied casually.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lily.

"Yeah I'm over him, he was such a loser" replied Kat twiddling her hair which was in two plaits.

"When did that happen?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…that was quick, a week ago you were saying he was the most gorgeous lovely guy you've ever met," I said a little puzzled.

"Well Sella sometimes you gotta learn that looks can be deceiving"

"Right, he didn't treat you bad or anything Katty?" asked Lily.

"Nope he was just too…ewww…for me" replied Kat.

"Need someone more innocent?"

"Exactly" said Kat, without any concern what so ever, "But now we must focus on our man hunt girls" she added happily and grabbed both our hands and dragged us out of the common room.

"This is going to be a loooong day" I said already tired as Kat guided us (more like dragged) us to the grounds.

"Tell me about it, we both have to put up with Kat"

"Hey! Where's Cassie and Daisy anyways, they are supposed to be helping us?" asked Kat irritated.

"Well…Poor Daisy is ill, she's in the Infirmary with a chesty cough and slight fever, poor thing we should visit her later" I replied.

"Yes we should…I hope she's better by the time it's the ball"

"Kat!" Lily and me both said together.

"Well I don't want to waste Mckinash that's all"

"You don't even know she's going with him"

"She will", replied Kat, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "And Cassie is with Dave" I finished.

"Oooh how intriguing!"

"You are so nosey Kat"

"Am not Lily Evans!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Something romantic…Ah we are here!" said Kat joyfully. Lily groaned as she saw where Kat was leading us and at her comments.

It was actually quite a beautiful place, a small corner of the grounds that was shaded by two small trees that overlapped making a little canopy and shady spot. It was quite warm already, and it was almost May. Summer was coming fast.

"This is not what I think it is right?" asked Lily moaning.

"Yupsies if you're think 'bout my boy-watching zone…I call it: Kat's Yummy Lookout" replied Kat happily and we all sat down leaning against one of the small trees. I could see what she meant, the ground was a little raised here and to your East you could see the Quidditch Pitch and South the school. Virtually everything you could see, in a cluster of trees, about a hundred yards from the Forbidden Forest.

"Why is it called Kat's Yummy Lookout?" I asked confused.

"Cause, Sella my dear friend, I lookout for boys and especially the yummy ones" replied Kattie in a sweet high little voice unlike her own.

Lily made a fake gesture that she was going to hurl after hearing this, Katrina frowned at her disapprovingly. Lily grinned at me.

"Right now ladies let's get down to business", said Kat ignoring Lily and fiddling with something in her bag.

"I bought three Omnioculars" added Kat and chucked one to me.

"Where did you get these from?" I asked starting to twiddle with the dials and observing things around me.

"Good question"

"Well", begun Kat (I prayed this wouldn't be one of her long and twisted stories).

"I asked my cousin, Rosie for them, she asked why and I told her about our Masquerade Man Hunt and she immediately agreed adding she wanted up-to-date info on our progress because she could do an article on it! How cool we could be famous in the Daily Prophet," exclaimed Katrina.

"Well as long as my name's not in the article I'll be fine," grumbled Lily, making me laugh.

"I'm serious, Rosie works for the Love Section of the Prophet and who knows…we may be helping some depressed spinster meeting the love of her life?"

Lily snorted.

"That's so **unladylike** Lily Evans!" cried Kat.

"Whatever"

"Anyway what about our Man-hunt then?" I asked getting back to the subject.

"Ah yes, we'll detect the male dream waves and then spy on them through these Omnioculars. Precisely judging and observing every inch of the boy!" said Kat.

"Not every inch", commented Lily. I almost didn't want to read her mind.

"Well that was actually the inch I precisely wanted to observe Ms. Evans!" retorted Kat, lifting her nose in irony.

I suddenly burst out laughing,

"I seriously don't want to know what you guys were thinking"

"I know you know Celeste," replied Kat slyly.

"Probably not as much as you Katrina though" added Lily laughing.

"You dream I hear you!"

"Fantasise girl!"

"I love James Potter girl"

Wrong move, uh-oh.

"I DO NOT LOVE JAMES POTTER, I HATE HIM! HE MEANS LESS TO ME THAN THE DIRT UNDER LUCIUS MALFOY'S FINGERNAILS!" Lily shouted, almost red as her hair with rage.

"Okay calm Lily, it ok, she's only joking," I said calmly.

"I'm sorry Lils hon, just we were winding each other up and all," said Kat apologetically.

"I'm fine," replied Lily breathing, "Just don't say stuff like that about Potter again" she added firmly.

"Okies"

What Lily said about James reminded me about our conversation in the Library, how I said I'd help guide Lily to realise that James was actually a decent good guy.

"Why do you hate him so," I asked gently Lily looking at her face.

Lily's green eyes softened,

"I don't hate him, Sella, Hate is a very strong word, it's more like a long-lasting grudge or despise for him. He just gets on my nerves." She replied.

"Well I know for certain that James would more than be happy to end that grudge," I said smiling. Hoping I wasn't making her suspicious.

"Yes well sometimes I wonder if I'm the one who holds that grudge…oh flip it, we weren't meant to be, Potter is chasing after something already lost" replied Lily, her voice turning a little more cold.

"He chases after you Lily because he loves you" I replied almost in a whisper. Lily's face went white, and I knew I had been pushing it too far.

"I'm sorry," I added quickly and glanced at Kat who was unusually silently sitting there beside me.

"That's okay" Lily replied calmly she then said a lot more brightly,

"Well Kat pass as the Omnioculars then! We've got some candy spotting to do!"

Kat grinned and passed one over to Lily. All three of us gazed through the lenses and focused on where we could see Hogwarts. Many students were busily swarming around, some sitting by the fountain doing homework or chatting. The Slytherin Quidditch Team were heading to the Quidditch Pitch for practice. I saw the Sirius flirting with a couple of girls as usual; there was also Peter and James but no sign of Remus.

I glanced at Kat and Lily and was slightly surprised at them hunting down "man hunt males" like birds of prey.

"Ah ah ah!" screamed Kat suddenly making me jump.

"What, what's wrong?" Lily asked taken aback.

"Nothings wrong, everything right! I found the perfect three guys all at the same time for all three of us!" she cried out loud.

"Where?"

"Who?"

"Here!" Kat exclaimed getting excited and pulled us to see through her Omnioculars where she had focused on the fountain. I heard Lily suck in her breath. Katrina Lavinstone actually had good taste.

There were three lads sitting by the fountain, one of them was Andy McKinley, my competition for chaser from Gryffindor, I didn't actually notice while he was flying that he was quite cute. That sounded weird coming from me. The other two were presumably his best friends; Joshua Lawley and Samuel Dorset. Josh was a fellow Gryffindor and Sam was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Seeker.

"Bags on Josh, he is so my type, cheeky and gorgeous" said Kat putting the Omnioculars down and now dragging us back to school and uh-oh…the fountain.

"Okies, I bags…hmmm, which one, Andy or Sam? They're both so cute, I'll guess I'll go for Sam since he is a gentle Hufflepuff too" said Lily smiling. I was disappointed, after what I'd said about James I thought she would have second thoughts about him.

But I guess this left me with Andy McKinley to ask. Why did we have to ask? In my case, probably because no one would ask me.

"But guys, Andy was competing with me for the chaser position on the team, I don't think he'll like me too much" I said trying to make a point.

"Nah Sella he probably admires you cause you beat him, no backing out now darling," replied Kat still in her carefree mood. I gulped and I thought I would die of embarrassment asking Andy McKinley.

Kat of course, so direct and confident walked over to her to-be-date Josh quickly.

"Hey Josh," she said coolly.

Josh turned around and grinned as he saw Kat, I guess she was pretty popular.

"Hey Katrina, or Kat, what you doing here?" he asked.

"You can call me Kat, well me and my girls" she suddenly turned her Californian style on us, "Where just chilling, ya know, checking out the company"

She was doing well; Josh seemed pretty interested and was obviously impressed by her a lot.

"Checking out the company hey? You gotta date for the Masquerade Ball yet Kat?" he asked. Guys would never learn the art of being subtle at all.

"Nope, I was just thinking the same thing to ask you! Weird" Kat replied tilting her head a little smiling playfully. She had him wrapped around her finger.

I was seriously going to suck at this asking-for-a-date business.

"Would like to go with me then Ms. Lavinstone" asked Josh sounding more formal.

"So polite, of course Mr. Lawley, it would be my pleasure" Kat replied happily.

"The pleasure is all mine Kat, I'll see you at the time" he replied, quite pleased with himself. But then again, Kat was pleased too.

There was an odd silence after that, I was expecting Lily to speak. But Kat did for her.

"Hey Josh, is Sam or Andy going with anyone, cause I know two particular lovely ladies who wouldn't mind at all going with them" asked Kat a little slyly.

Lily looked like she was going to kill her. I was too shy to say or making any expressions at all.

"Sure, who are they? Sam and Andy are single at the moment" replied Josh, he suddenly became someone who would do anything for Kat. She had a weird way with people.

"Ummm…Sam would you go with me?" asked Lily stepping in the conversation.

Sam looked surprised, he came to me as a shy more sensitive kind of guy. He was gentle and that's probably what Lily liked about him, he was a gentlemen. He reminded me of Remus Lupin, perhaps not as the cunning Marauder though.

"Of course Lily, that would be…great" he said smiling.

All sorted. Wait, no, me. I saw Andy looking at me, I felt slightly uncomfortable being analysed as such.

"I guess that leaves me and you Celeste" started Andy smiling. I smiled back, despite my extreme nervousness. I held my breath.

"Would you go with me?" he asked kindly. I let my breath go, and breathed deeply. Thank You!

"Sure" where the words I managed to get out of my mouth.

We all had dates, finally. But I knew the worst part was to come, the actual Masquerade itself. I trusted Kat with all our preparations and all but…we didn't even have gowns yet, it was tomorrow! I prayed so hard it would go well, hopefully Andy would ditch me either. All Kat could say was: "Don't worry honey, it's all gonna be fabulous fun!".


	7. Mystery Masquerade Girl

A/n: sorry it took so long, well its pretty long to so enjoy! Butterfly xox, I have an image of the prom. Outfits if anyone wants them. Ill put a link up in my profile.   
AAAIH: Chapter 7: Sixth Year: Mystery Masquerade Girl 

"Trust me darlings, these ones are fantastic" exclaimed Katrina Lavinstone running her fingers along the silky material of three gowns.

"I trust you Kat, but I don't think Lily or me have ever worn stuff like this" I replied still anxious about the ball which was only a few hours away.

"Ah don't stress too much it's only a ball" commented Lily who was drying her hair with a towel.

"**Only** a ball?" retorted Kat.

"Let's just have fun okay?" replied Lily who didn't really care at all.

"Okies!" said Kat brightly.

"Now it's my job to make all of us look perfection, so our dates cannot take their eyes of us" added Kat smiling dreamily.

"Whatever"

"Right, now lets do these dresses" said Kat gazing at them in awe.

"They're so beautiful," I said smiling.

"It's a good thing I've already sorted out what we're wearing," added Kat.

Lily groaned,

"My dress better be good," muttered Lily who had now turned to face us.

"Yeah! Check out your outfit Lils" replied Kat joyfully and held up Lily's dress. I couldn't help but grin when I saw Lily's face. Complete and utter surprise. The gown or dress was of course gorgeous, as Kat had constantly told us. The intricate bodice was soft lavender with floaty lilac silk material coming from it that touched the floor.

"Wow" stated Lily.

"Told ya so! It's soooo gorgeous!" exclaimed Kat.

"What about your dresses?"

"They're right here Lily" I replied and held up mine which was a pink satin gown with a gold patterned bodice with a laced back. Then I held up Kat's that was powder blue, with a pink pattern and a plait laced back.

"We are going to look so wonderful!" said Lily smiling.

"Totally"

"Now let me dress you all up, hair and makeup of course, when Katrina Lavinstone's finished with ya, you won't even recognize yourself!"

"Now I'm scared," said Lily to me, but she couldn't stop smiling still.

After about five seconds of quick charms, without Lily even noticing Kat had finished up her hair.

"I thought I'd let your lovely rogue locks loose, and give them a tiny flick of gold and some natural makeup not to ruin your colour" announced Kat, and showed Lily the mirror.

"Nice"

"Now slip on that pretty lilac gown of yours while I do Sella's hair, Lils".

"Don't order me Ms. Lavinstone, I am your customer!"

"Where's my money then?"

Lily laughed,

"The only problem is you don't get paid"

"Shut up and get dressed Lily Evans! I must go to Ms. Demesne now!"

"Okie dokie"

"Please don't make me look like a slut Kat," I pleaded her.

"I won't…just vivacious like that dress of yours!"

I groaned. But the hair was actually quite nice; Kat had made my messy long hair into a carefully crafted twisted dark bun on my head. My eyebrows had been painfully plucked and my lips slippery with "non sticky" gloss. Kat insisted she liked my "cherry pink lips". I guess I looked alright, very different though.

"Fabulous"

"Now you Kat" said Lily grinning mischievously, she got out her wand and did this odd charm on Kat's hair. It looked pretty though, it became wavy and was in a low ponytail just past her shoulders held together with a gold butterfly clip, it made her highlights stand out.

"Great guys, thankies! We're all ready let's go! Daise and Cass have been waiting like ages for us" exclaimed Kat; still super excited we all went down the stairs to the common room.

Oddly enough, Daisy and Cassie were waiting for us.

"I love your dresses guys," I said

"Yeah they're soooo pretty" commented Lily smiling. Daisy was in a soft silky jade coloured gown and Cassie's was bronze and gold, which looked wonderful against her skin colour as Kat rightfully said.

"Oh I almost forget" said Kat and ran back up the stairs.

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"What did she forget?" asked Daisy.

"Why it's a masquerade ball of course so she forget the-" Cassie was interrupted in her reply by something elaborate, pink and very feathery landing in my hands.

"-masks" finished Cass smiling. And she strapped her glittery gold one round her face.

"Masks…how mysterious" said Daisy.

"I think it's a fantastic idea to wear masks, so you don't know who your secret admirer is and that romantic dance partner you have" said Kat smiling dreamily.

"How we supposed to recognize our dates then?" asked Lily, dragging Kat out of the portrait hole and into reality.

"Ah good question…our sixth senses shall know" replied Kat.

"Cool"

"Ah not cool! We're going to be late if we don't hurry" I cried and we all immediately rushed. Lily tripped over Kat's dress.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Fine" she replied laughing.

"Come on girls…let us make our dazzling entrance down the gold staircase," exclaimed Kat and we walked in, I held my breath for the reaction. They'd surely notice us since we were pretty late. We slipped on our masks. I certainly did not wish to be noticed.

The Marauders were seated coolly nearby the gold staircase. It was an odd place to sit, but Sirius had insisted he wanted to watch all candidates arrive.

"But aren't you already going with someone Padfoot?" asked Remus curiously.

"Remember what we decided Moony? Too many girls asking so we're bachelors for the ball so no need for attachment"

Remus rolled his eyes and looked up.

"Hey James looks like Lily's coming in"

"At last" commented Sirius not entirely happy at James's love sickness.

James did not reply. He was entirely fixated on Lily.

"She looks so beautiful, he whispered in complete awe.

Lily walked down the gold luminous step slowly her lilac gown with her flame auburn tresses let loose in soft curls. Her almond shaped emerald eyes alight.

"Katrina doesn't look to bad either, said Remus meeting James's gaze at the trio.

"I'm sure you and Lavinstone would make a lovely couple Remus" started Sirius grinning. Remus gave a half-blush.

"Anyway who is the…bloody hell!" Sirius said pretty much out loud.

"What?" cried Peter jumping up jerkily.

"That's…Demesne" finished Sirius faltering for a moment. They all looked up at the third girl who was coming behind Lily and Katrina her face hid partially by a feather pink mask.

"Are you sure?" asked James surprised. Celeste walked very elegantly down the gold staircase in her dark pink gown but her eyes were filled with timid ness and a fear. The gown shaped her curvaceous figure and made her skin seem like the silk.

"Sure as hell…when did she become-"

"Pretty gorgeous" finished a voice. The Marauders turned around to see Andy McKinley standing in a dark red suit behind them.

"McKinley?" queried Sirius raising an eyebrow.

Andy raised an eyebrow back,

"Black…she's my date" he replied dryly, pulling out a rose from his suit pocket.

"You are going with Celeste, whose going with Lily then?" asked James.

"My mate Sam Dorset" replied Andy looking at James's face he laughed coldly, "Sorry to disappoint you Potter…oh and Lavinstone is going with Joshua Lawley another friend of mine"

"Liar" said Peter

"Whatever, any way I'll see you later I've got to greet my flourished date" said Andy McKinley and went away to meet Celeste at the stairs.

"Sorry James" said Remus gently patting him on the back. James just was in complete and utter shock.

"What? Dorset? What the hell has the Hufflepuffie got what I haven't?" retorted James.

"Well" began Sirius, Remus gave him a dangerous look. "He is a meant to be sweet and kind of sensitive slush guy and he's the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Head Boy"

"Lily's in sixth year just like us, she probably likes older guys" said Peter, not helping.

"I'm Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and I'm…sensitive and good with animals," said James miserably.

Sirius snorted,

"Sensitive? Good with animals…Prongs you're an animagus"

"Shut up Black"

"Look sorry mate, but you've got to get over the fact that Evans is an untouchable to hot bachelors like me…I mean us, go dance with some nice girls" replied Sirius who was already getting up and eyeing some blonde fifth year.

"Go ahead I'll come later"

So Sirius left without a word. James depressed. Remus half-asleep. Peter eating.

Meanwhile the three girls were sitting with their dates at a table only a few away from the Marauders. That really helped James seeing Lily happy with Sam Dorset.

Joshua and Katrina were already dancing and Lily and Sam randomly chatting away about muggle roller-skating. This left Celeste, slightly uncomfortable and the unavoidable conversation with Andy.

Andy slipped an arm around my waist, I flinched a bit. He didn't notice obviously, instead slouched in his chair.

"So, you can play Quidditch, be popular and smart and look gorgeous tell me something you can't do?"

I forced a laugh.

"Loads of stuff…I'm not all the talented"

Andy raised an eyebrow and grinned,

"Sure…Sure I bet you're good at plenty of things I'm sure"

There was a silence; I didn't exactly get what he meant though.

"Ummm…shall we dance then?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"Excellent idea"

He took my hand and swept me onto the dance floor at a particularly dancey Weird Sisters number.

I let him take the lead. I wasn't enjoying it too much. He was kind of creepy. Oh damn, i thought as she saw Sirius and some random girl in a revealing outfit dancing nearby.

"Hey Demesne enjoying yourself?" asked Sirius over the girls shoulder winking.

"Yes" I replied trying not to look at him, the jig had become a slow dance I didn't exactly want to rest my chin on Andy's shoulder but I had no choice.

Sirius's dance partner gave me a death glare and I looked away. If looks could kill I'd be drop dead on the floor.

I guess any communication with Mr. Black was forbidden unless you were his date. But Sirius didn't have a date…he was going as a bachelor and all so.

Okay I was thinking about Sirius Black way too much.

"Babe? I've been calling you three times. Off on a daze are you?" a voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I smiled weakly at Andy,

"Sorry just a little tired"

"Lets take a walk outside for a while"

I nodded and gulped. I knew what this meant. Kat had often jabbered in my ear that when I guy asks you to go to the Hogwart's Rose Gardens he is being particularly romantic and will probably ask you out or kiss you.

Ack! I've never bloody kissed a guy in my life before.

Wow my life is sad; I need to get out more.

Andy and me sat down (yes by a rose bed) I noticed he was staring at me. I looked at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night" I commented trying to make him look up instead of at me.

"Just like you gorgeous", I think I was vomit with all his slushiness. I mean ewwww how cheesy?

I just gave him my best smile. He laughed.

"I wondered why I never noticed you. I first doubted going with you in the first place! You were just that quiet clever girl with acne. Now you're the tall hot girl who guys are gawking at, like you are the mystery princess!" exclaimed Andy.

I could not believe what he just said. He was going with me because he had finally…noticed me? Huh this was not right. That jerk, because I decide to wear a dress I become a contestant.

"Errr Andy." I began but he put a finger on my lips and grinned at me.

"Sssh mystery princess, the night is young and you are mine"

His hands began to creep up my cold legs.

I suddenly slapped him then and there. The perve! How dare he? What did he think I was some kind of cheap slut?

I got up to leave but I felt something tight grab my arm.

"You're not going anywhere bitch"

McKinley had grabbed both my arms by now, he was stronger than me. I screamed, McKinley slapped his hand around my mouth. I was petrified. I glanced at his face, flustered and with a red hand mark across his cheek. I felt a rush of pride. I had hit a guy.

"Gerrofff me!" I said, words muffled and bit his hand. He immediately let go of my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" I should ask you the same question, let go me!"

If I expected him to let go of him at that I was completely wrong. He shook my shoulders aggressively trying to take control.

"You can't bloody talk to me like that you-

"_Levicorpus_!"

Suddenly McKinley was hanging in the air by an invisible hook at his sock, his red suit flapping over his face and a river of swear words coming out of his mouth.

I turned around to see who had jinxed him.

Oh. My .God

"You were really having fun weren't you Demesne?" said a familiar roguish voice and I almost heard the smirk.

I was not hearing things.

Sirius was standing there his wand still pointed at McKinley, an I'm-the-hero-grin smothered across his face.

"Okay I guess that was a lie"

"You are not a very good liar"

"Shut up Black"

"Hey don't get all assertive on me! When did that attitude of yours flourish smarty-pants! I could have well just saved your life!"

I fell silent, he well could have I had no right to shout at him I should be pretty much grateful. I felt myself going crimson; it is just not good having such palish skin.

"Well…thank you then" I said smiling.

Sirius clapped me on the back.

"Ouch!"

"That is more like it! Now what do we do with this jerk?"

A sudden thought flashed my mind. I grinned mischievously.

"I have an idea…"

And of course next thing you know Andrew McKinley is being catapulted into the dead centre of the lake, with an added dose of slime and hippogriff manure.

"Not bad if I say so myself" commented Sirius. I grinned, I was pretty happy myself. It's true what they say: Revenge tastes honey sweet.

"We'd better go"

"How long are we going to leave him there"

"He'll figure a way out by tomorrow"

Sirius laughed and we began walking back to the castle, alas I didn't have a date now. Well I wasn't too bothered I'd rather go with no one than McKinley any day.

As we reached there, walking through the gardens I realised my dress was torn at the bottom and the beautiful dark pink material was ripped. Oh Kat probably spent forever knowing her picking and buying that dress for me.

I felt terribly guilty.

"You know I'm impressed Demesne" said Sirius suddenly I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think I could be like that do you?"

"Nope I was completely surprised. I guess you're not a complete bookworm after all"

I gave him my best scowl. Wow, I had really changed over night.

"Well at least I'm not the same still idiot"

"Hey remember I just saved your life sweety"

"You did not save my life, however much I hate that jerk McKinley I doubt he would have really done anything to harm me, he's just a womaniser like someone else I know" I replied huffily.

"I am not a womaniser, so I like girls well guys do! Well most guys anyway…." said Sirius grinning.

"You are twisted Black"

"I am not"

"How did you know I was talking about you anyway when I said womaniser? It could have been someone else"

Sirius tugged my hair,

"Ow!"

"We both know well Demesne, that I am the only one that women look at"

I slapped his hand away,

"Don't you start, or you'll find yourself joining McKinley and the giant squid"

"Okay okay relax"

Sirius took his jacket off; he was wearing a nice white shirt and bow tie. Okay forget I said that, I am going nuts it's the punch. He flung over my shoulders. I took it off immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving I am a gentlemen, you'll be cold in that dress"

"We're about to go inside anyway, take it back"

I threw it to me but he just with no effort flung his jacket back over my head. I rolled my eyes, giving up and put it on.

"Why I am wearing this again?"

"Because you're ragged, wet n cold" replied Sirius.

"Jeez I give up"

When we got inside, Lily and Kat had been looking all over for me. I told them what happened.

Lily was furious.

"Are you alright then? Where's McKinley…oh wait till I get my hands on him"

"It's okay Evans, we hanged him in the lake" commented Sirius from the side. Lily stared at him. Kat just burst out laughing.

"Oh you should've taken a picture. I never liked him"

"It's not funny Kat, what if something had happened to Cele?"

"I'm fine"

"Thanks to me of course!" said Sirius majestically. Remus forked him on the head.

"Don't get so full of yourself Padfoot"

"He's right Black, big head and all you could compete to James" I said laughing.

"Hey I do not have a big head!"

"Wonder why I hate you Potter, your damn ego," replied Lily smirking at him.

"Oh"

"Why didn't you use your wand Celeste?" asked Peter.

"Well Pete, most people don't carry around wands in balls" Remus replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah its not like we exactly have pockets or anything in gowns, where would we keep them?" said Lily shrugging her shoulders.

"I know a dear place Evans," replied Sirius waving his hands round his chest.

Lily smacked him round the face. We all laughed.

"You are **seriously** twisted Sirius especially if you think you can say that to Lily and get away with it" I said smiling.

Well the Masquerade hadn't been so bad after all. A bit weird, but I guess we were all on a friendlier plane with the Marauders now, I was grateful to Sirius and we had fun in the end. Kat ditched Joshua Lawley because he stuck up for McKinley. Sam and Lily are going out, I wasn't exactly too happy about it; of course I was secretly trying to build the bridge between Lily and James. I'll just have to wait and see, of course Kat is in with my discreet little plan so together we have to get Lily to like James somehow. And who knows the Marauders may change from one-girl-a-week idiots to actually good fun friends.

A/N:

Please review, don't you feel sorry for me? With only two reviews… :(

So press that little button down there add a little comment and make my day…please?  Thank you!

Butterfly xox

REVIEW!


	8. Tiger Lily's Birthday

AAAIH: Chapter Eight

Sixth Year: Lily's Birthday

It was in late May, after the Masquerade and things were quieter that Kat and me were hitting Lily with pillows, jumping on her bed at 5am in the morning.

"Happy Birthday Flower Girl" Katrina and me chanted endlessly till Lily finally woke up and thumped us both with her pillow (It was from her mum and asize bigger than ours!)

"You guys are nuts!" she said moaning but smiling.

Kat and me glanced at each other's faces.

"WE know!" Kat and me both cried.

"C'mon Lils, its your bee-day it's the weekend, get dressed and lets have a party!" announced Kat standing up on Lily's bed (and her knees).

"Ouch get off my legs Katrina Lavinstone and its-" she glanced at her clock, "ten past five in the morning!"

"Ooops"

"Blonde moment?" I suggested "helpfully"

"Would you guys stop calling me blonde? Its offensive and I'm not even blonde!"

"Kat, the brown bits in your hair are highlights remember?"

"Oh yeah"

Lily and me both laughed and Lily whacked Kat again with pillow. And we had this massive pillow fight! By the end of it, there were feathers covering the whole of the dorm room.

"Look at the mess you two made!"

"Us two? You're the one who started it!"

"Hey guys, I don't mind I think it looks pretty cool, we should invite everyone later tonight and have a birthday bash in here!"

"Great idea, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" added two new voices, Cassie and Daisy had woken up and joined us.

"Hey hold on" said Lily putting her hands up,

"Don't rush into it too fast, we don't have any clothes or music!"

Kat then held her hands up,

"Hey hold that girl! When did Lily Evans become the slightest bit concerned about her looks?"

When she started dating Sam Dorset, I thought disapprovingly, I mean Sam was a nice guy and all but what about poor James?

"And you Miss Demesne, you have developed an attitude and little air haven't you missy?" said Kat.

"Well I've got to be a bit more daring sometime" I replied in a fake-diva-like-way.

Katrina laughed,

"Alright! We can go shopping in Hogsmede today, its great that your birthday was on the Hogsmede weekend Lily! About the music…hmmm…"

"We'll sort it out!" piped a voice. The three of us in surprise jumped up and looked around; it was Peter at the doorway along with the rest of the Marauders excluding Remus.

"Huh?" asked Lily confused.

"Well Evans…" began Sirius strutting into Lily's room and picking up a random hairbrush on the floor and started to comb his hair. He was odd.

"…Me, James, Remus and Pete can do a little music for you, you know a little muggle dee-jaying"

"You're a DJ? They have them in the wizarding world?" asked Lily bewildered.

"Yup and they rock!" replied Sirius happily.

"And why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because dear Demesne child" said Sirius. I snorted. "That is so unladylike! Anyway we thought it would be cool for the Evan Girl's you know!"

Lily and me exchanged glances. Lily sighed and gave in.

"Okay but it better be good and no excessive drinking!"

"Wahoo!" shouted the Marauders. Kat rolled her eyes.

I looked at James, he nodded.

"So what time do you want it? You can use the common room it's bigger," he said almost shyly.

Lily smiled briefly,

"About 7 ish would be okay and yeah that is a good idea. I don't want my room to be a wreck either"

"Well you could use our dorm. Room if not the common room?"

"No thanks Potter" she snapped.

I was a bit mad with Lily; come on James was only trying to help. Well after that they left and we all sat down on the bed again. It was a bout six am by now.

"Well Hogsmede trip starts at 10:00 so we have plenty of time" I said.

"Cool, what shall we wear?" asked Kat.

"I guess I'll just wear something like jeans or a skirt? and a tee-shirt, they've got quite nice ones in that new store: _Bewitched by WS_ "

"Girl are you **carazy**? That's way too plain for you're number 17 bash!" cried Katrina.

Lily rolled her eyes and fell back onto her comfy bed.

"C'mon back me up Sella! We need something totally gorge for our birthday girl"

"She's right Lily…And I know the perfect outfit" I replied.

Lily looked interested.

"What?"

"The dress at _Xzilaraating_"

"NO WAY!"

"Omigosh Cele you are a genius that's the perfect dress"

"NO, NO AND N AND O"

"Why not?"

"First" began Lily calmly as possible, "its way to flashy, not my thing, expensive and I'd just never ever look good in it!"

"Okay" started Katrina this time putting her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"It's not flashy Lily that sounds totally cheap, it's sexy what are you stuck in the Victorian age! And of course it's your thing! You're a really pretty girl Lils and it matches those bright emerald eyes of yours! Expensive? Tut tut, my gift to you!"

Lily felt silent then fell back onto her bed again.

"Okay I give up! I'll wear the stupid dress!"

"YAY!" Kat and me chorused.

"Kat you don't have to buy it though…"

"Of course I will, as I said my gift to you!"

That made me wonder, what on earth was I going to get my best friend Lily?

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

I was wondering still the same thing later on that day. I told Kat to go with Lily to buy the dress while I wondered round Hogsmede looking for Lily's present from me.

Everywhere was pretty much packed, I soon I got tired of walking and gazing at the shop windows. I decided I'd take a walk to clear my mind, think then rush off and buy the pressie (at the last minute probably)

I found a small path winding its way upwards from Hogsmede. I followed and found there was a small cave there. Cute. I took a seat on a large rock at the mouth of the cave.

Wow, this is a weird place to sit looking for Lily's present. And when did I get irony? There was a soft breeze; it calmed me a little from my frantic present hunting. I could see Hogsmede from this sort of hill, I was quite far away thought. Better not stray off somewhere, look what happened last time.

Then I heard footsteps, sounded more like animal. I jumped up; they didn't have bears up here right? I was scared, I backed away from the cave and suddenly started to run all the way down.

Bang!

"Ow!"

I rubbed my head, it was sore but there was no blood. I had tripped over something.

"Woof!"

"A dog?"

I got up and it was a dog, which was actually hastily licking itself from the dirt I had fallen into.

It wasn't just a dog. By god it was a massive shaggy black one. It looked more like a demented wolf.

"Okay sorry doggy, but you were kind of in my way I guess it was you…not a bear" I said. What am I doing? Apologising to an animal?

I decided I should probably walk down anyway. But the dog was blocking my way.

"Errr…excuse me?" I said. Okay I had gone crazy.

The dog spat out something at my feet. Gross; please don't tell me it threw up, I thought. But what the dog had "given" me been actually a pamphlet.

I picked it up, the dog gave me a weird look, I stuck my tongue out at it, and it did the same back.

I laughed, and patted the doggie on the head,

"You're a smart dog"

I looked at the pamphlet.

Omigosh!

There advertising for Jasper Jewellers was the most beautiful charm bracelet. It was in a flower design, with crystal and semi-precious stone roses, tulips, coronations, daises and of course white lilies hanging from it and more. I remember a few days ago when were again sitting on Lily's bed talking late into the night.

"Ah I'm not really fussed about jewellery," Lily had said.

"There must be something you love!"

"Well…yeah I love charm bracelets I had this really pretty one when I was little from my dad, but Petunia broke it I never forgave her for it. Ah I loved that bracelet…"

It was perfect! Like fate.

I hugged the dog this time, it licked my face. Very wet.

"You are a really really smart dog thank you!" I said and pecked a little kiss on its nose. Awwww, so cute.

The dog barked and started sniffing me, supposedly for food.

I chucked it the bun I was eating,

"Here catch err…snuffles!" I said inventing a new name for the friendly dog. Snuffles gave me a weird look.

But the dog caught the bun and chewed happily before padding off giving a doggy grin at me. I waved and started to walk back down to Hogsmede myself.

I bought the bracelet and quickly rushed back to where Lily, Kat and me met up and had Butterbeer before heading back to Hogwarts.

It was about an hour before the party when Lily first tried on the dress. Katrina obviously thought this was too late but when she actually put It on it looked great!

The dress was a halter-neck-just-above-the-knee one in a beautiful shade of forest green. There was a pattern of sequins on the top half and the dress at the bottom was ruffled like a ra-ra (whatever that is as told by Kat).

Cassie had got Lily a pair of sparkly shoes and watch. Daisy had got a set of books and pretty hair clip for Lily.

"Oh my god I love you Cele!" cried Lily as she opened my present last. She gave me a rib-cracking hug and put on the charm bracelet carefully.

"I love it, I love it, it's just exactly like the one Papa gave me!" she cried and hugged me again.

"Really?" I was surprised, I smiled, "I'm glad you love it"

"Thank you so much everyone!" she exclaimed and hugged each one of us.

Kat and Me then put on our dresses.

Kat was of course in her favourite colour, Lily and me cringe…pink.

A short pink strapless taffeta mini ball gown. It looked more like the ball gown was chopped off from the bottom to me. It was very pretty though, and Kat looked glam too with her hair in curls and a rose pinned to the middle of her dress.

Me, no I will never be stuck in a pink dress again. I didn't really want to show my legs, they had much to be desired, far to muscular but Kat insisted that whatever dress I wore had to be just-above-the-knee-length.

I let her pick the dress again; I really couldn't be bothered with shopping. She got me a black one, which was quite frilly, but hey it was actually knee-length.

The party started at exactly seven, a small stage set up in the common room.

"Guess this is where the Marauders perform" said Kat smiling as we walked down.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing this" I replied.

"Lets just hope the jerks don't ruin it," grumbled Lily.

Before I could retort, Cassie in red grabbed our hands and led us to the mini stage where there was even a microphone.

Katrina swept across it and held the microphone tight.

"Attention fellow Gryffindors" she said loudly to the crowd of people before her.

"We are here to celebrate Miss Lily Evan's Seventeenth Birthday, yup that fiery little red-head girl who is a swot in charms class is 17! So three cheers for Miss Evans for her all-night b'day bash!"

We all laughed and cheered.

"HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HOPPING HOORAY AND ONE FOR LUCK HOORAY!" everyone cried and our magical music started pumping by the Maraudering DJ's.

Sam took Lily away to dance, Kat was randomly flirting as usual and I decided to get a drink from the little juice (yes not alcohol) punch table.

It was very sweet, but very nice.

I decided I was not going to dance with many guys; I had enough of the creepy ones.

The Potter/Black Fan club were gathering wildly around the mini stage, they should have security, I thought, mad fangirls could stampede them.

Sirius had grabbed a guitar and was doing something weirdly like that deceased muggle rock star Elvis Presley with it. James had taken over the sound system. Remus was nowhere to be seen. And Peter, well Peter was eating and talking at the same time (ewwww) as some desperate girl with bad taste was flirting with him.

I must have kind of been lost in a daze because James must have tapped me about four times on the shoulder.

"Hey Celeste, can we talk…about Lily?" he asked.

I nodded and we took a seat behind the stage where all the equipment was and a couple of chairs.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I'm not getting anywhere" James replied sighing.

I took a deep breath,

"Look I know it seems impossible, with Lily going out with Dorset and all. Its not going to last James, don't give up, if you…if you truly love her then you'll know she'll come around" I replied smiling weakly.

James gave me a bizarre look then grinned,

"I do…truly love her"

"Well just continue to be really nice to her, not to obvious and Katrina and me will start hinting thoughts into her head, kapeesh?"

James gave me a high five,

"Kapeesh!" he replied happily.

"Oh did you get her a birthday present?" I asked.

James looked as if I had accused him of killing someone,

"But of course! Its here in my pocket" he pulled out a little green velvet box from his jacket.

I laughed,

"Don't tell me you're asking to marry her," I said.

James rolled his eyes, "No! In here is a rare everlasting tiger lily"

I was completely shocked.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

James eyes twinkled, "I have my ways"

"Okay so how are you going to give it to her?" I asked.

"Simple" replied James cheerfully; " I sneak it into her room at midnight"

I thought for a moment, the party finished at 11, so how…

"How are you going to get it there without her noticing?"

"Now that is a secret!" replied James.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever she better not see you though Mr. Mystery"

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

Lily's POV

I rolled over lazily in my sleep. It had been a fun night, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday bash. Thanks to those two munchkins, Cele and Kat. Oh and I loved my presents, the charm bracelet Cele got me was beautiful exactly like the one I lost when I was six. Fate works in mysterious ways.

Speaking of mysterious, there is an odd breeze coming through and the windows are shut in our dorm. Room. I glanced at the gold magical watch that Cassie gave me, its exactly 12 pm, my first day of being 17.

Crunch. I get up but no one is there, damn creepy, I could have sworn I heard something.

When I lay back down on my pillow, there's something lumpy underneath. Quickly I flip my pillow away and underneath is a small green velvet box.

I look over to the other four beds. Cassie, Daisy, Kat and Cele were all fast asleep. So it couldn't be them and I would have seen them.

I still felt that urging temptation though, I took the pretty little box in my hand, and on the top of the box were two initials.

I held it in the moonlight to see. In gold letters there was the initials "LE". I guess that meant me, Lily Evans right?

I opened the box and gasped.

A beautiful tall tiger lily flourished out of it, magical little butterflies twirling around. I recognized the flower, an enchanted one meant to last forever. But they were incredibly rare…who had given this to me?

There was a small note inside, I squinted my eyes to read it, it was in lovely calligraphy though.

_Dear Lily,_

_When I first met you I fell in love with everything about you I couldn't take my eyes away. Your dark red hair, such long and lovely locks. That spirit and brightness of your beautiful almond shaped eyes, a vivid emerald green. Your smile swept me away, but alas you never smiled to me. _

_I know you cannot love me still, but I want you to know this is deep unrequited love for you still blossoms in my heart._

_I'm sorry for everything else, but I can't be sorry for that._

I dropped the note on the floor; it couldn't be anyone but him.

It couldn't be Sam, for I loved him back. It could be no one apart from him.

Some feeling so very unexpected drowned me. And I don't know why but I silent tears fell down my face. I buried myself in my pillow and in a abyss of sorrow.

A/n: thank you very much for my reviews, it is really appreciated and makes my day!

So big hugs and cookies for: forestofgreenjello, tresdrole, famousindafuture, firesoulliz


	9. California Summer Surprises

**A/n:** Quick note that in the last chapter I said that lily's birthday was in late may, well actually it's in the middle of May (this fic anyway she's a Taurus ). This chappie is a shorter, but enjoy! heh full of surprises...

AAAIH: Chapter Nine

California Summer Surprises

Summer before 7th Year

It was late June, our sixth year at Hogwarts was coming to a close and our final year at Hogwarts (as well as exams, sigh) was to begin after the Holidays.

Lily and Me were staying around Katrina's Aunt's house for the holidays, we were all so excited, and we were going to America!

"California is super cool girls you will love it" said Katrina excitedly at dinner.

"It's going to be boiling though," replied Lily.

"But still better than boring old British weather any day" I said.

"What's better?" said a voice; it was Sirius sitting a few seats away inclining his head over to eavesdrop.

We didn't say "none of your business" as usual instead all three of us chorused.

"We're going to California!"

Sirius looked quite surprised,

"Really? Now that's interesting, you staying round Lavinstones' then?" he asked interested. Well Kat was from America after all.

"Yup, my aunts got a house right at Pismo Beach!" replied Kat smiling happily. Sirius looked even more shocked, I wondered why.

Sirius whispered something to James and turned back to use grinning broadly.

"Okay Black now you are creeping me out, what is the shock for?" I asked.

"Don't I always creep you out Demesie! Well you can just ask James that, he would like to talk to you"

Okay what is going on? I thought as I walked over to where James was sitting.

"Huh?"

James opened his mouth and closed it again, he merely grinned at me.

"Have a nice vacation"

I walked back to my seat, very confused.

"What did Potter say?" asked Lily,

"James" I replied putting the emphasis on James, "Said have a nice vacation"

"Is that all?"

"Yup"

I glanced at James's face, he mouthed to me:

"See You Soon"

What? No you're kidding me…

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

The mini bus stopped quite suddenly at a blisteringly hot sandy beach. We got out our luggage and thanked the driver.

I scanned my eyes over Pismo Beach; it was a gorgeous beach, golden sand and foaming waves. You could see people surfing already at 8am in the morning.

"We are here!" screamed Kat giving Lily and me a massive hug.

"Its fantastic!" cried Lily stretching her arms out, embracing the great weather.

I didn't say anything for a moment till Kat nudged me.

"Don't you like it Cele" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" I shouted suddenly, "I was speechless"

Well actually I was thinking if my suspicions on the Marauders would be proved true.

I noticed a couple of tourists staring at us, Lily laughed.

"Muggles…That reminds me we're allowed to do magic now this summer will be fun, she said as the three of us (three musketeers) started walking down a path across the beach in our flip flops towards Kat's Aunt Jenny's house.

"It sure is going to be fun Evans, of age magic for fabulous pranks!" said another voice.

We turned around; the worst nightmare had come alive.

Sirius Black in polka dot swimming trunks with a rucksack and dark sunglasses.

Remus and James wearing clothing came up behind him.

Lily and Kat screamed.

I stood fixed on the spot. I glanced briefly at James who was smiling.

Sirius winked at us,

"Pleased to see the Marauders girls? This is going to be a great summer!"

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

"WE are going home!" shouted Lily and grabbed both of our hands and started to drag us back along with the heavy luggage. She was strong.

"Okay Lily calm down, I'm sure its nothing to panic about" I said calmly.

Lily stopped.

"NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! We are going to be spending our summer near them!"

"Well Evans" said Sirius walking over and taking our luggage.

"You could be even nearer if you really wanted to, I'm sure we wouldn't mind sharing-

Katrina slapped him round the face and shook her head laughing.

"Mr. Black for your own safety don't even go there," she said.

"No need for physical violence though Katrina Lavinstone" replied Sirius rubbing his face.

"Sorry"

"Ah my Katty you've arrived!" called a voice, a pretty blonde woman in her twenties was running over to us waving.

"She's hot," said Sirius automatically.

"No I will slap you Black, that is Kat's aunt" I said to him quietly.

"Still she's hot"

Aunt Jenny gave us three rib-cracking hugs (must run in the family).

"Heard so much about you two, such pretty young girls!" she said smiling. Aunt Jenny looked over to the Marauders and surprisingly gave them hugs too. Sirius was obviously pleased by this.

"James dear how have you been? How is Lila doing? And Ben?" she asked.

"Oh they're fine, my parents are in Jamaica at the moment" James replied.

"I hope they don't mind awfully that I had to put you and your friends in the pent house, I just didn't have enough room since the girls are staying over as well"

I glanced at Lily who was in complete and utter shock.

Aunt Jenny then turned to us.

"Do you girls know James and his friends?" she asked.

Kat and me started laughing; oh boy did we know them.

"Yup, they're all in our year, class and house," replied Katrina.

Aunt Jenny laughed,

"What a coincidence! You all are friends then! Well come on then and you can all have some break fast"

We all looked at each other, Lily sighed. I was happy, at least she hadn't argued on staying but hell I knew she'd hate it.

Along our little sandy walk back to Jenny's by-the-beach hut and pent house, we discovered a few things.

Aunt Jenny Bones's godmother is James's mother.

Katrina's mother and James's mother are very close friends.

James, Sirius and Remus (Peter is on holiday with his family) were invited around Aunt Jenny's for the summer. And we obviously were too.

Thankfully we are not sharing the same corridor because Aunt Jenny does not have enough room in our house to occupy us. So the three Marauders will be staying in the penthouse next door.

However we were sharing the same meal times and everything else in the main house.

Aunt Jenny's house was small but very cute, painted pink and white all girly with daisies decorating the doors and windows. Okay so I wasn't a girly girl, but it was a very pretty house. The penthouse next door was also nice; it was white and blue and decorated with seashells.

Aunt Jenny told use our bedroom was the second door to the left, well Kat knew anyway so Jenny left to show the boys to their penthouse.

The bedroom we were staying in had three single beds; they were a lime green in colour yet again decorated with flowers.

"Your aunt is a witch right?" I asked.

"Yup, she works in a wizarding hotel near by" Kat replied as she dumped her luggage on her bed.

I sat down on the one nearest the window.

"Hey I guess we can't exactly escape the Marauders can we" I said cheerfully, Lily had been silent since we got here I was a little worried about her.

"Yeah it's a bit of a weird coincidence but I guess it'll be fun, we've got to watch out for all those pranks I certainly foresee coming" said Kat nodding.

There was an odd silence for a while as we both looked at Lily; she walked up to me her voice cold.

"You knew they were coming didn't you," she said darkly.

"Well not really I mean-" I began.

Lily gave me a spiteful glare; her rage had gone from hot to bitter cold angst.

"And you didn't tell me did you! I know both of you are having contact with him!"

"Look Lily, its not like James is an evil Slytherin or dark agent or anything," said Kat trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't. Talk. About. Potter." Said Lily turning away from us.

"Please listen Lily-"

Lily turned around, her eyes dark with rage.

"I know you've been scheming with Potter to make me like him! Well its not going to happen! I love Sam not that stupid git!" she shouted.

"But you don't know him! What if you gave him a chance and-"

"Shut. It. I hate him and you know it! You could have least told me! Friends tell each other these things you know!" retorted Lily and walked out of the room.

Kat and me glanced at each other. I sighed.

"Great start to our holiday then" I said quietly.

**A/n:**

Thank you bazillions and bazillions of cookies for all you lovely reviews:

**Corina, Baby Dreamer, Firesoulliz and tres drole**. Thank you sooo much!

Please **review**, it's much appreciated!


	10. Moony's Time of Month

**A/N:** hello PerfectlySirius! Yup I love Remmy too, so here is a chapter mostly all about him! Heh I like the title, Moony's time of month…lol

AAAIH: Chapter 10

Moony's Time of Month

Summer before 7Th Year

Katrina's POV

I sighed, we've been in California 48 hours now and everything else is great apart from Lily. She hasn't still made up with me and Cele yet, barely talks to us and has spent the yesterday and the day before sleeping from "jet lag".

I know she's avoiding us though, even when we try to apologise she won't here it. Tomorrow we're going to hit the beach and I really want all three of us on good terms then so we can have some fun!

It about half nine at night, you can just see the moon appearing; it's a full moon, bright and beautiful.

Hey, who's that? Three figures sneaking out of the penthouse.

It must be the marauders, what the heck are they doing at this time of night though. Katrina Lavinstone, super detective witch must investigate. I crept away from my spot by the window seat (gazing at the sky as usual).

It's a good idea they don't see me though, I thought and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself as I got out of the door.

Heh, this should be fun…

It sure was those guys anyway and I certainly wanted to know what they were doing. Maybe about to pull a prank?

Shit. My foot, I scratched on a bit of glass, it's not bleeding badly though just a little, I continue walking behind them. Remus is in front of me (I cast a silent cloaking charm as well so they didn't here my swearing and footsteps).

He doesn't look to good, poor Remus; sickly as always he's face is so pale I can see it in the dark.

Remus Jonathon Lupin, how long have I known him? Since I was four years old. 13 years. It's a long time, but you'd never have guessed it.

Till he was nine, something must have happened because that was the time he turned very distant towards me. We still met each other in family occasions (family friends) but there was something that kept him away from me unlike before. I had asked him this once, in my first year.

We were alone in the library; studying and I couldn't help but feel sad that my friendship with him had vanished so suddenly I had no idea why.

"Remus" I had said out of the blue. He had looked up at me with his dark amber eyes.

"Yes Katrina?" he had replied.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" I had a decided to be simple and direct, an unavoidable question.

Remus looked down at his book again. I had this urge to force his head back up again so he could actually look at me.

"I do like you Katrina, why wouldn't I?"

I remember how I narrowed my eyes at him, flinching at my full name.

"Since when did it become Katrina, not Kat or Katie?" I had asked rather coldly.

"Look I'm sorry, but I've really got to go now…I'll talk to you later" he had said.

Before I could reply or say goodbye, Remus had left, he never had talked to me later.

"Moony, this place seem okay?" whispered a voice, it was James. I awoke from my "day" dreaming and looked at where they were pointing too.

A small hut that looked pretty much abandoned. They walked inside, I followed. It was abandoned, broken furniture everywhere.

"It looks alright, but your going to have to bolt the windows and doors they don't look stable," replied Remus, his voice low.

I was confused, why would they need to do that?

Sirius nodded and muttered some weird charm to make flying pieces of wood bolt the doors and windows.

Uh oh, I just realised I'm locked in here too. What bad could happen? Heh?

I should never say that. About five minutes later, I screamed thank god for that silence charm.

Sirius was no longer annoying guy who thinks he's the "It boy", James Potter was no longer James Potter at all. Now I know why they call him Prongs.

They're both animagus, (probably unregistered). Sirius is the black shaggy looking large dog and James is a brown and white deer.

Koolie. Hey what about Remus? I turned around to see where he was.

OH. MY. GOD

He's transforming but that definitely is no animagus.

Now I know why he split our friendship, why he isn't here every now and again. Why he is so pale and sickly looking. Why his boggart is the moon.

Remus is a werewolf. I've locked myself in a hut with two crazy animals and a werewolf? I'm more idiotic than I thought.

Wait a sec; calm down Kat you're under a charm and your silent.

Hey a charm…that won't last long.

Who cares about my voice, werewolf's noses are better.

Wait, Remus won't harm me right, he won't harm James and Sirius. That's because their animals idiot! Oh now I'm talking to myself. Panicking wont help.

I took a deep breath and looked for any ways out; well Sirius did do a good job of BARRING ALL THE EXITS!

I looked around, aha found it! A narrow cupboard just behind the door. I'll hide in there. As if that's going to stop a werewolf ripping you to shreds Katrina. Hey!

I checked that the three weren't looking at me. I couldn't look at Remus, he looked in so much pain but I guess having his friends around eased it.

He howled, I felt a cold tremor travel up my spine.

I quickly sneaked in the cupboard and hid there shaking.

Poor Remus. I can't imagine what it must be like for someone to be a werewolf…he must have got bitten when he was around eight or nine that's when he started avoiding me.

And look at me now, completely terrified of him when I should be sympathising? I'm a terrible person.

I'm so sorry Remus. I wish you had told me. I would be there for you too…

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

I must have slept soon after that because when I opened my eyes it was morning. I love it when that happens, you just want time to fly and it totally does.

There was an orange streak of light coming in through where I was sitting, my head against hard wood. Ow this was uncomfortable. It was pretty early in the morning I guessed.

Hey! I'm alive, they didn't find me. It's morning so that means Remus has transformed back.

Okay now I've got to get out of here somehow without waking them. They're asleep so they won't notice if I take the charms off the bolted doors, I'll put them back again then run back to Aunt Jenny's place.

That was such a stupid idea coming here.

I slowly opened the cupboard door; it creaked a little but not too much. Three of them were sprawled on the floor, asleep. Sirius had bought some pillows. Lucky devil.

I tiptoed as carefully as possible edging nearer the door. I heard a moan and turned around.

Remus's hand touched my ankle.

BANG!

"Ow!" I cried then slapped my hand over my mouth. I guessed both my charms had long gone faded away.

I had slipped backward and bashed my head against the floor.

I turned my head around. It was inches away from Remus's.

Phew. He was still sleeping.

Awww, he looked so cute when he was asleep. Not that he didn't look-

"What the hell are you doing here?" a sleepy voice interrupted my thoughts.

I quickly stood up. Ow wow, my foot, which I bashed last night, was bleeding again.

It was James he had put his glasses on and staring at me.

"Its all a dreeeem" I said in a spooky voice waving my arms.

James raised an eyebrow. Okay that didn't work.

Katrina Lavinstone being clumsy wearing pink and blue pyjamas and waving her hands around like an idiot…was not convincing.

"Heh I'm certainly not dreaming" said another voice, Sirius had woken up too. Damn my cover was blown.

I would make a crap secret agent.

"Well good morning, I'd better be going now. See you later" I said quickly and made my way for the door.

I felt something grip my arm; I turned and saw it was Remus's hand on my wrist.

"Not so fast Katrina" he said sharply.

I breathed heavily,

"Okay" I started and told them my tale, long and winded. By the end of it, Sirius had probably rolled his eyes fifteen times. I didn't count though.

"So you know," said Remus quietly.

"Oh Remus I'm so sorry…I don't mind at all though and I won't tell anyone" I replied trying to smile.

"You'd better not, look at the mess you're already in," said Sirius looking at my bleeding foot.

"Episkey" muttered Remus pointing his wand at my foot and it healed.

"Thanks"

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

We walked back towards Aunt Jenny's house; it was about four am in the morning so hopefully no one would know.

"Errr Remus can I talk to you for a moment" I asked him as we walked back. I had just found out something big about his life so I felt the need to talk to him.

"Sure"

He walked up to me, (I was walking ahead).

I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Aren't your feet painful…you know walking on pebbles" I asked curiously. Sure I had the right to say that, Miss-Who-Bashed-Her-Foot-Twice-With-Shoes.

"No…aren't you cold not wearing a jacket or anything?…" he asked.

I looked down at myself; I was wearing a vest top and shorts. Okay, maybe I was a tad cold.

"Its Cali, pretty warm" I replied smiling.

Remus shook his head and laughed. That was the first time I ever saw him truly laugh in front of me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm…just that I'm like apologising again, I really shouldn't have been so nosy and-"

"Its alright" Remus interrupted.

"Thanks"

"Can I tell, well you know I understand-"

"You can tell Lily and Celeste" he put simply.

I was overjoyed, I actually hugged him.

After a few moments I let go. Okay that was stupid and awkward.

But hey, I was happy.

"Thank you Remus! You are the greatest!" I said merrily.

Remus titled his head to the side a little.

Cuuute! Okay I am totally disoriented at the moment so don't pay attention to my sleepy-drunk comments here 'k?

"No promblemo"

"Are we friends then?" I asked promptly putting out my hand.

Remus laughed and shook it.

"We always were"

**A/N:**

Thank you soooooo much reviewers!

**Corina** you rock! And so do you **PerfectlySirius** for those last to reviews!

Haven't decided whether Remus and Katrina's relationship is completely friendship or just crossing the borderline. Platonic…or non platonic.

I'm leaving it to those who read this fic to decide, Remus/Katrina or not?

Now they are friends, I'm happy.

Next chappie will be back in Cele's point of view. The fic will be mostly in her POV anyway. They hit the beach and have some fun as well as hmmm…some underwater trouble.

Next chappie is called:

Sand fights and Sea Saviours!

Coming soon to a fiction place near you!

Hehe

Butterfly aka Maria

xox


	11. Sand Fights and Sea Saviours

**AAAIH: Chapter 11**

**Sand Fights and Sea Saviours**

**Summer before 7th Year**

I woke up the next morning feeling pretty fresh actually; we were going to the actual beach beach and we were going to have fun.

Ack. Damn.

Lily still isn't talking to us, I must fix this now!

I quietly walked over to Lily's bed, she was still asleep it was about half nine in the morning. We were leaving in an hour, good excuse to wake her up.

"Lily" I said gently shaking her a little. Lily opened her eyes a little and saw me.

"Cele?" she asked sleepily.

Bingo, point number one she used the shortened version of my name.

"Look I'm sorry to wake you up Lils but we're leaving for the beach in an hour we should be getting ready. Kat's in the bathroom right now" I told her.

Lily got up pulled her hair out of her face in a ponytail.

She glanced me, realising that "hey I just talked to my so called best friend Celeste Demesne".

I sighed and put my hands on hers,

"Look Lily, Kat and me are really really sorry for what we did we shouldn't have interfered with anything I know you are happy with Sam"

Lily looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay Cele you know I simply can't stay mad at you and Kat for long" replied Lily.

We hugged each other and just at that time, Katrina came speeding in wearing a wet towel over her head and jumped on us.

"YAY! We all make up! The Three Musketettes are back in business!" she cried. We laughed.

"Ewwww Katie you're head is all wet get off my bed!" said Lily shoving Kat off her duvet.

Kat rolled her eyes and used a heating charm to make her hair dry.

"So what were you doing last night Katrina?" I asked grinning.

Kat froze and turned around in shock.

"How-"

"I saw you sneaking out and putting a disillusionment charm on yourself…care to share?" I replied making space for her on Lily's bed.

"All right Sherlock, I was following the Marauders after dark and I found out something" said Kat in a low whisper.

"What?"

"You have to vow not to tell anyone. Ever"

"As long as you didn't see them murder anybody-" began Lily laughing

"No stupid! I'm serious"

"Do we have to make the unbreakable vow?"

"No just vow, and I'll kill you if you break it"

"Okies"

Lily and me put our hands on Kats and vowed not to tell anyone what she saw last night.

There was a silence and Kat closed her eyes.

"Remus is a werewolf," she said suddenly.

Lily gasped; I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"But please guys, I know it is like all shocking but don't say-"

"We won't" I finished firmly, Lily nodded.

"The poor thing that explains a lot" said Lily quietly.

"I know," said Kat with a sad smile.

---------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxoxox-------------------------------------------

"Kat NO!"

"Cele I'm going to be honest with you it is going to look weird if you don't" replied Kat shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?" asked Lily coming into the room with our breakfast.

"She doesn't want to wear a bikini"

I folded my arms,

"I have not worn a bikini since-" I counted my fingers, "I was six, okay? And besides I wouldn't look good in one"

"You need to get out more Cele," commented Kat grinning. I thumped her with a pillow.

"Ow…look Cele, you've got to start liking yourself! You are a gorgeous girl okay?" said Kat pleadingly.

"Okay" I said rolling my eyes and agreed to wear the damn bikini.

"Yay! We're all Cali girls now! Lets put these on and get outside!"

"Heh maybe Cele and me should wear one-piece swimsuits then you'll look weird," commented Lily.

"No!" protested Katrina

"Okay! Just joking"

"You two would be total tomboy's without me," said Kat huffily,

"Exactly"

We all changed, Lily in white, me in black and Kat in red. We wore the sarongs that Aunt Jenny lent us and stepped outside.

"Hey the Marauders are coming too right?" I asked as we walked down to the beach.

"Yup Aunt says that they're already here" replied Kat merrily.

Lily grumbled,

"We're going to have to put up with them then"

"Well they're not that bad 'speshly Remus" said Kat skipping along ahead of us.

"Well he's alright but Black especially is going to be drooling so much that we'll need a couple of buckets so he doesn't flood the place" replied Lily laughing.

"Hey wait a second Kat" I said, Kat both stopped and turned to me.

"What?"

"You said especially Remus…do you have a thing for him?" I asked a little slyly.

Kat looked shocked,

"No way! Remus is just my friend though…"

"Though what?" asked Lily and me.

"He looks so shmexy when he sleeps!" Katrina blurted. I almost fell over with laughter, Lily almost cried and Kat was just standing there looking out to the ocean with this dreamy look in her face.

"Oh my god!" I said finally.

"Heh c'mon you can't blame me, I'm just a girl after all"

"And so are we" said Lily.

"Well are you sure about that?" asked Kat raising an eyebrow.

SMACK!

Two bucketfuls of sand from two mad girls splattered Kat's bikini.

"OH I WILL GET YOU TWO FOR THAT!"

"SANDFIGHT!"

Kat chucked sand in my hair. Lily flipped a load of seaweed back. I got two buckets of water and dunked them over both of their heads.

Lily and Kat both gave me an evil glare.

"Celeste Demesne that was a big mistake" said Lily wickedly.

I screamed and ran for it. My two best friends coming to murder me!

"AAAAAAH!"

BANG!

I bashed into someone.

"Errr…sorry" I began but immediately stopped as I looked up.

Marauder. Idiot.

Sirius Black was standing there, his friends behind him with this wild grin on his face wearing blue swimming trunks that were too small.

"Move Black…please?" I asked a little coldly.

"Uh oh"

Lily and Kat with they're two buckets of water each were coming they lunged at me.

Quickly dodging, they missed me and chucked water all over Sirius.

"Holy Shit!" he cried, dripping with wet seaweed and seawater.

"Well it was better than nothing," said Lily shrugging. Kat couldn't stop giggling and the rest of us just couldn't stop laughing.

Sirius gave me a sinister death glare,

"Demesne, no one touches Sirius Black…I will get you for that"

"You wish" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Lets play a game!" said James.

"Sure what?"

"Truth or Dare"

"Huh?" said almost all of us.

Remus laughed,

"It's a muggle game, we each have turns to either do a truth or a dare, sit in a circle," he explained.

All six of us sat in a circle on the sand, I caught Sirius's eye. Uh oh. What had I got myself into?

"I'll start," announced James looking at all of us.

He turned his eye to Katrina,

"Katie truth or dare?" he asked.

It was pretty obvious what she was going to say; Kat would rather die than back down from a dare.

"Dare" she replied.

"Okay huddle peeps what are we going to dare Katrina?" asked James we all made a tighter circle.

I noticed Lily was the furthest away from James though.

"Kat kat kat" I thought.

"There must be something she'd hate to do"

"I know," said Lily grinning, I was more than glad for her participation.

"Katie would never take off her clothes in public"

"Very good Miss Evans" said Sirius winking.

"You want her to strip in public?" asked Remus bewildered.

"Ah don't complain Moony I know you'll enjoy it" said Sirius ruffling his hair.

"You're a perve Padfoot"

"It's my doggy side"

"Ewww" I said, "Look not completely okay, 'cause I for one thing don't want to know"

"Maybe Moony wants too see another Moony though," replied Sirius winking and nudging Remus.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Remus grabbed a load of wet sand a dumped it on Sirius's head. Oozing down his face.

"REMUS LUPIN!"

Lily broke it up, still no bloody eye contact with James.

"Look you guys time for dare no fight"

"Yup, Lily go tell Kat"

"Ok"

Lily walked over to Kat was grinning but excepting the worst. I saw her eyes widen drastically and laughed.

Kat walked over to us and nodded.

"Fine then" she said coolly.

She whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to kill you for this Cele"

I didn't believe she was doing this.

Kat walked over to the rock pool and sat in it, back facing us.

Lily and me couldn't stop laughing. James and Remus having some courtesy turned away. Sirius was left there staring; I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Black however much I know your enjoying this, could you give her some privacy while she-"

"Is a free show? Not missing it Demesie"

"Don't call me Demesie"

"Awww Demesie is cute when she's mad"

"Shut up"

"Stop arguing you idiots" said Kat.

I couldn't stop laughing, as she stood there huddling herself (yes back facing you perves in an enclosed rock pool).

I suddenly heard new voices, I turned and saw a young couple arm in arm walking to the rock pool from the other side.

Oh shit.

"Kat err hide people coming!" hissed Lily as she spotted them too. Sirius burst out laughing which didn't help.

"How do ya expect me to hide? What submerge myself fully underwater or something and become invisible"

"The day we forget it" said Remus sighing.

"What your invisibility cloak?" said Lily?

"Yeah…how do you know?" asked James.

"Fudge Potter" replied Lily coldly.

"Hello guys" waved Katrina frantically grabbing seaweed to cover herself.

"Just put it back on!" I said as the couple approached nearer.

"Earth to Celeste, my bikini top has ripped! Don't you think I would've thought of that earlier" retorted Kat throwing us her torn top.

"Sorry"

"I should keep this and stick it in a scrap book" said Sirius grinning and catching the top.

"Don't you dare think about it BLACK!"

"Look Katrina catch" said Remus, turning and throwing her his t-shirt.

"Thanks…Why were you wearing a shirt Remus?" asked Kat hastily putting Remus's too-large-for-her-blue-shirt on.

"Katrina however much we all know you would like to see Remus without his shirt all the time…Poor Moony boy gets a little cold" replied James dryly. We all laughed. Remus blushed. Kat ran out of the rock pool furious (yes with the shirt on) and started throwing seaweed at James.

"Okay people second dare," said Lily as we all ran away from the couple that were looking very oddly at us.

"My turn!" cried Sirius and pulled us all down on some random place in the middle of the beach.

"I dare…" he began looking at us all. I had a tumbling stomach. I knew it was me.

"Celeste Demesne to go swim far out in sea" Sirius finished grinning evilly at me.

I turned white (whiter).

"C'mon Sirius…Cele hates swimming" said Kat pleadingly putting her arm around me.

"Yeah choose something different," added Lily doing the same.

"Katrina did you like stripping?" asked Sirius.

Kat gave him an infamous death glare.

"Thought So. Exactly"

"I'll go," I said at last wearily. I wasn't going to avoid this, especially with Sirius Black out for revenge.

Before anyone could say anything, I took off my sarong and walked towards the ocean. The breeze was a little humid but calm, it soothed me a little as I looked out at the satin azure ocean, glimmering softly.

Surprisingly there weren't many Muggles out there; I guess it was getting to the evening. I looked up; the sky was an amber shade.

I took a deep breath. I was swimming in the ocean, far out. I never wanted to do this in my life. I was a terrible swimmer. I hated water.

I started walking into the water; okay I knew there was a point where I had to start swimming. I felt frozen, my heart thudding and my breathing sharp and quick.

The water was warm and I could feel the sand at my feet. I didn't want to step on anything sharp. I looked down and kept walking. I felt myself rising and looked back at the beach. Lily and Kat were standing there watching me. The Marauders sat down, Sirius eating something. I felt a rush of hatred at that moment. He was just there, uncaring; I could've drowned at this moment. Hate. Rage.

I started to swim now; well not really I was floating and moving my legs as swiftly as possible. I could still touch the ocean floor though. I was taller, that gave me comfort there would be a little more time before the water was higher than me.

The water was becoming colder now. There was no one else in my sight near me, I was alone. Crap.

Double crap, I was six foot deep now. Swimming pool deep end. I could manage right?

Wait a minute…it was darkening to evening…doesn't the tide come in.

Triple crap.

I wanted to go back now, the water is rising drastically. I turned around to see my friends.

Oh god.

There was something moving in the water. Its coming from my left, I can't see it to well. Maybe I'm not seeing anything really. I swear I saw something white yellowish.

I turned around, my head bobbing in the water.

I can't move, panic grips hold of me.

I scream.

There was this gigantic wave coming towards me, faster than hell I could swim.

Overlapping by the tides, larger than normal. Soon it would.

What about that thing in the water.

It couldn't be right.

I swear I saw it. It was probably coming towards me. I cry for help.

If only I could apparate. All of us had to get our licence first. Who the hell cares about a license? I was going to die! I couldn't move at that point in time whatsoever. I was frozen by fear.

I turned and waved and called.

Damn I'm shortsighted. I did not know whether they could see me or not.

I couldn't apparate now. I tried thinking of the beach. I had no concentration.

The wave.

Water.

My lungs then filled with water. I choke.

I closed my eyes.

I'm sure it's all over now.

I'm dead. Dead. Dead.

I can't feel myself.

I kept thinking all this things.

But then I felt…something. I snapped open my eyes, and saw in this foggy blueness…some eerie white light coming towards me.

A shark? I really don't want to be ripped to shreds as my death.

Was this Heaven?

That something what I felt, I was being lifted. I was rising somewhere. But where?

Something strong underneath my body was pulling me up. I closed my eyes; I felt this terrible sense of calm.

And I saw things then I'd never seen before.

In my mind I saw first my parent's wedding. How happy they wear, my mum, she was so beautiful especially in that crystal white dress she wore. My father didn't look to bad either, and all my uncles and aunts were there, in formal outfits. They all looked so happy. My grandparents looked over the moon.

I felt happy.

Then I saw my mother's face change, and another young women's face came into view. I couldn't believe it. It was me. The bride was me. I was so different, but it was me. The wedding changed, I was still wearing my mother's gown but my husband was different.

I couldn't see him; only that he was taller than me with wait…brown, black hair? It was dark hair not fair though.

I didn't believe it, was that real?

Then I saw the three of us. I felt happy.

Katrina, Lily and me, three amigos, three musketeers with our arms linked and head inclined in a sweet photo.

Then my mind went black.

I smiled, even though my body felt so weak. Was I dead? Was this heaven?

But if I had died, then I would've seen it last night. In one of my omens.

If I had died, why would I have seen my wedding?

Was that a dream too? Was I dreaming?

"Celeste" said a voice. I opened my eyes but all I saw was light, that eerie misty white light. No blue just white. I closed my eyes again

The voice was so gentle, so beautiful.

"Celeste" said another voice. I gently opened my eyes open. The voice was different, real, salty, deeper, husky but warm.

I was alive!

I looked up I could see the sky, pale blue with no clouds. I could feel Pismo Beach. Warm.

I felt I was being carried. By the white light?

Skin against mine. I was being moved.

My vision became less foggy and focused. I could hear voices.

All calling.

"Celeste"

"Are you alright?"

"Is she…she-"

"No"

Soft, caring, worried, crying.

I saw the face, the one who was carrying me, whoever it was looked down and grinned. That familiar...rougish grin? Dark wild hair? Blue..blue eyes...

HOLY CRAP.

SIRIUS!

Snapping back into reality was seriously (yes no pun..that joke is beyond sad) was not my thing.

I flipped my legs and whacked him in the face.

"AAAAAAH!" he shouted.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed in shock. I was dropped. Not hard, but I felt my body thud. Andwet sand came against my cheek.

"CELESTE!" cried two voices in happiness and panic. Lily and Kat?

I was alive, alive, and alive.

My vision went black. I smiled. I felt a comfort in the darkness.

**A/N**

I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been really busy. Tomorrow I go to Switzerland for five days no updates then but when I come back! Ya!

Hope you enjoyed this chappie, and no Cele is not dead. I wouldn't kill her off XP

**THANK YOU**

I 3 you reviewers, cookies, hugs, chocolate, fluff (lol), everything! All for you! Kat and Remus are on. Heh, it takes time but hey they're cool.

I'm so happy. **Perfectly Sirius** thank you so much for your review, if you're still interested I would 3 for you to beta for me! I don't have a beta reader and sorely need one.** Corina**, thank u so much too! You rock (lol) Heh I love Katrina, she's a part of me. All three amigo girls are. Kat is based on my best friend. They're both hilarious!

**Calibabe**…lol…thank you for your review a lot. Heh I'm happy. Yes I have been to Cali three times in my life. I've actually been to Pismo Beach when I was seven. But the best visit for me was to LA I have relatives there.

Anyways look out for me! I'll post cookies on my profile probably.

**Butterfly**

Xox


	12. Don't Cry I'll Die

Déjà vu

White, lily of the valley scent, soft bed.

Ugh. I'm having far too many accidents in one year. But was this really an accident? I kind of swam right into it.

I opened my eyes, it was warm and the breeze relaxed my tensed shoulders. I tried getting up. Ouch. Okay that failed I must have pulled a muscle or something.

"It's a sprain," said a gentle voice as if whoever had read my thoughts. I turned my head and saw it was ol' Katty and beside her Lily.

"Hi"

Kat jumped up and hugged me.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god Cele we thought…we thought"

"You were gone" finished Lily quietly, who was sitting by me.

"I'm okay now relax"

"Relax? Relax?" shouted Kat but she was grinning.

"You little munchkin Celeste!" screamed Lily and thumped me with a pillow.

"OW OW OW! Sprain girls sprain" I shouted and they stopped feathers everywhere.

"Sorry but…you're our little munchkin" replied Kat ruffling my hair.

"Munchkin?"

"Well we're never going to dare each other like that again," said Remus wisely.

"Aha Lupine said it and its damn correct" added in James.

"Lupine?"

"Isn't it a tree?"

"No you dorks it's a flower" said Lily rolling her eyes.

"Flower…tree…same flipping thing" said James winking. We all laughed…and that included Lils.

"And we really care about you Cele 'k?" said Lily grinning.

"Yes and I care about you two munchkins, close to my heart" I replied and hugged them both. James and Remus walked over and joined in the hug. Lily not noticing how close "Potter" was to her.

"Awwww how cute, can I have a hug?" said a voice. We all turned and saw that Black boy had joined our presence. Sirius was already sitting down on Kat's chair. They all let go and sat down on the couch beside the window.

"Padfoot where were you?" asked James suspiciously.

"You don't want to know"

"Hey!" said Kat trying to show Sirius off her chair.

"How you feeling Demesie?" asked Sirius coolly leaning back on the chair. Kat sprinkled the glitter from her jeans over Sirius's head, grinned and went back onto the couch.

"Fine" I replied calmly.

There was an odd silence as we both looked at each other.

Me sitting still erect on the bed. Sirius lounging lazily on the chair.

Then suddenly the most unexpected thing that I would have never thought would ever ever happen did.

Sirius Black rose from his chair, leaned down and gave me a hug. There was even a more shocking silence.

"You are okay right?" he asked letting go, his expression unreadable. I was in total shock. I merely nodded. I didn't know what to say, one of my worst enemies had just…hugged me!

"Hey I'm really sorry, it was stupid of me and that's twice I've put your life at risk this year…I know you hate me but-"

"Hey Black" I began smiling a little and looking at my hands, "It's okay I don't hate you. Hate is a very strong word. I admit you made a mistake…but mistakes are what makes…us human…we're all human"

Sirius didn't reply, he had sat back down on his chair again; he seemed a bit more lost at one moment. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Thanks" was the reply I got. I smiled, it meant a lot though.

"Me and Celeste are friendies! Let's have a P.A.R.T.Y!" Sirius suddenly shouted, randomly grabbing Kat and Lily's hands and twirling them around. I sighed. Sirius could never be serious.

"AAAAAAAH!" they both screamed and Sirius let go. Kat flew madly into a cupboard. Luckily full of clothes.

"Oof!"

And Lily backed right into James.

"AAAAH!"

James caught her and held her up. They looked at each other for a split second.

The gap, the gaps SEAL the gap between you and Lily, James! The GAP. I thought desperately as I watched them.

"Thanks" said Lily, she didn't snap. I let go of my breath. The gap is beginning to seal…mwahahahaha my plan is working.

Okay I made that kind of sound a tweak evil…

Meanwhile Remus helped Kat up, who was now blushing crimson and frantically brushing the dust off her skirt.

Remus looked out of the window, and I swear I saw little redness bloom across his nose.

Heh that's funny.

I let out a small chuckle. Cute too.

Sirius hastily apologised to both of them, but was laughing with almost tears running down his cheeks.

Kat thwacked him on the head but laughed all the same. Lily and James were now both laughing, together I noticed. Yay for the gap is closing. At least I could try to make them friends. I promised James I would help after all.

I picked up some caramel chocolate by my bedside and started munching it.

It was from Kat's aunt, there was a little get well soon note there too.

I looked around; finally realising I was in her aunt's room. But no Aunt Jenny.

"Where's your aunt Kat?" I asked

"Yeah were your hot aunt Kat?" asked Sirius stealing my chocolate. Lily thumped him on the head and gave my chocolate back.

"I was hungry!" protested Sirius whining.

"You just ate breakfast," commented Remus rolling his eyes.

"Aunt Jenny has gone to get our school stuff"

"Oh that's so very sweet of her. The dear" said Sirius winking.

"From you it just doesn't sound right Black," replied Lily raising an eyebrow.

I passed Kat some chocolate, she munched happily ignoring Sirius.

"She's gone to LA she says she'll be back quite late since she's got to do some of her own work too. All the food is set don't worry" she said.

"Goodie I'm hoooooongry!" cried Sirius jumping up and running madly to the kitchen.

"And I thought Peter was bad" said Remus shaking his head.

"You do realise we're all going back to Hogwarts like a week?" I asked. Wowie time had certainly flown…

"Alas our final year of school approaches," said James sighing. We all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a shriek from the kitchen.

"PRONGS LILS C'MERE!" shouted Sirius excitedly.

We all ran to the kitchen at once. Sirius was on top of the table with two letters in his hands.

"You do realise that my aunt got that has an engagement pressie that table you're standing on," commented Kat dryly.

Sirius danced around excited and handed the letter to James and Lily.

"Open open!"

"Padfoot no need to get some insane over a couple of letters"

"They're not just any letters Moony. You should've seen the talking parrot that delivered these! Awesome idea parrots! The maddest thing it said to me. Dumbledore has finally cracked James is-"

"Head boy" Kat finished quietly but everyone could hear. She was leaning over to see his letter.

There was a silence.

I quickly ran over to Lily.

Her letter contained the following:

Dear Ms. Evans

We are delighted to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Congratulations on this achievement. We expect you to be an excellent role model for younger students and a pride for the school. I hope you understand that there is to be no abusing of your duties and abilities with this position.

You will take the Head Girl and Boy compartment on the Hogwarts Express this year and will have the privilege of the Head Girl and Boy dormitory and common rooms also.

Best Wishes

Albus Dumbledore

Kat and me both immediately hugged Lily.

"Congrats Congrats Congrats!" we cried in joy, Lily smiled weakly. The sudden realisation dawned on me. James was Head Boy. Lily…Head Girl. They both have to share the same dorm. Room and duties, more time together.

The gap…the gap…the GAP! It will seal this year between the two them I'm certain of it.

"Congratulations Prongs" said Remus smiling. James nodded in reply still holding the letter in his hands.

"Our seventh year is going to rock this world!" said Kat excitedly.

"Totally. We're going to have the greatest time in our final year" I added in grinning.

Lily smiled broadly now and gave if I'm not mistaken. Yes Omigosh! The Marauders thumbs up. Lily gave the marauder's thumbs up.

Hell is beginning to seriously get cold.

"Yup we're going out with a bang!" said Lily.

"I'm hungry where did you say you hot aunt's hot food was?" asked Sirius randomly opening draws and cupboards. We all turned to stare at him and all automatically rolled our eyes at exactly the same time.

"Something's never change…"

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe I was to leave California so soon. It was such a cool beautiful place, it made me relax. The Head Girl letter today was a shock, but I was over the moon in joy.

But what shocked me more was that James Potter was Head Boy.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Ever since my birthday I've been feeling so confused, anxious, annoyed and perhaps…a few other random things.

I slipped my toes into the warm yet cool water of the ocean, the pier was low so I could just about reach. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, huddling as the air began to feel a little icier.

"Feeling cold?" a soft voice suddenly asked. I jerked then turned around, my body stiffened, James was standing behind me gazing at my face.

Of all the people, I thought, of all the people.

I was going to be civil. Expressionless, Blank, Empty on the edge of cold.

"A little" I replied. He draped his cloak over my shoulders, I didn't move. The silk material smelt oddly of him, a deep scent…almost alluring. I could have slapped myself, what the hell was I thinking.

James as I had predicted sat down beside me. There was an awkward silence between us for a few minutes. I was looking at the ocean; I felt his hazel eyes upon my face.

I shifted a little, hopefully he didn't notice.

"Did you like my gift" he said out of the bloom. The water splashed at my feet, and every nerve in body went crazy.

This is insane, I thought, so insane what is this?

Moment, Illness? Feeling?

"It was…beautiful" I replied not looking at him, I had told the truth and regretted it.

"I'm glad you liked it" he put simply and smiled a little. I turned to his face and his gaze held me still for a moment. Frozen. The moon glimmered on his features softly. His chiselled bone structure, nose, lips, deep hazel eyes and that untameable scrimmage of dark hair.

That was the first time I had seen him.

I had seen James Potter. James Potter. Not egotistical bigheaded jerk. James Potter.

After six years of hate, I felt one hundred percent terrible.

I had been a horrible person. It all crashed down on me, like a gigantic wave.

And as much as I hated myself for it, I cried.

I put my hands on my face and wept. I let tears stream down my face.

I felt a hand touch my face; lift my own hands away. The touch was like electricity, buzzing through my veins.

I could see a pair of hazel eyes through a mist of tears. He was so close to me now, I could feel his breathing and mine pass each other. My tears were wiped away by soft fingers; they remained there after my tears had vanished.

"Don't cry Lily please…I'll die" said a voice. I cried even more and felt a warmth wrap around me, strong arms hold me. And I cried and cried.

"I'll die for you," said the voice.

I closed my eyes and embraced it all.

That feeling I had been hiding from. That confusion, illness, insanity.

Love.

It was truly the most powerful magic that ever existed.

I'll never forget that.

A/n 

Thank you soooooo much reviewers, I'm so sorry forever sorry for the lack of update. I'm sorry there are probably lots of mistakes in this chapter, it's because of the major rush I had to get it finished. Been really busy

The last couple of lines here relate to the whole Lily and her love for Harry issue, everything is linked.

Just had to put a little Lily and James in there.

PerfectlySirius, **big hug** thank you so much, can you please beta the next chapter?

Corina, love you. You totally rock too :) ya all the way. I'm so glad you can relate to Cele and Kat as well. Hehehe big grin on my face.

Lilyskywalker, thank you also so very much your review meant a lot to me and made me smile so much that my cheekbones ache like hell.

Lol


End file.
